Way of the Ninja
by Darkblade County
Summary: When Katherine accidentally opens a portal to Ninjago she and Sammi must cope with the fact they know everything about the ninja who save them from the street! They find out that they are the two missing ninja-masters of Air and Energy. With the Overlords return the girls and boys must reveal the secrets and save Ninjago. My birthday present to my sister.
1. Prologue

A lone figure did meditation underneath a peach tree. Not a single fruit had hit him in his many years at the Monastery and none shall hit him. His skills and senses were keen past normal human senses. This figure was one you wouldn't wish to mess with. He wore white robes with a black belt and symbols on his uniform to protect him from darkness. He carried a dark wooden staff and upon his head he wore a rice hat. Though he was thousands of years old he looked quite young for an old feller. He had a long white beard with a connecting mustache and it never got dirty, it always kept its shape and color. This man was Sensei Wu and he's a ninja.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the prologue is so short. Anyway, this story was written for my sisters birthday so it's not up to my usual standards. I apologize for all the gramatical errors, the formatting of the story at points, and for the lameness but overall I think I did okay. My sister loved it and I hope you do too.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Not in Kansas Anymore

Bright and iridescent sunlight poured inside the curtained windows of a girl. She awoke from a wonderful dream and she wished it didn't have to end. She'd been dreaming about the way of the ninja again. Her dreams had been getting stranger every night and more detailed. It was something about that lone figure that intrigued her. The girl wiped the sand from her eyes and tasted morning in her mouth, it tasted awful.

She got up and snuck past her sister's room towards the bathroom. The girl gargled some mouthwash before sneaking back to draw what she'd seen from her dream. She pulled out her black-leather journal that had a faded dragon symbol on it in red. Inside held all her best sketches and it was also her dream journal. On every page held a sketch of her dreams starting back to when she first had them which was three months ago to the day. She'd just turned ten years old and her sister turned thirteen.

_"A lone figure did meditation underneath a peach tree. Not a single fruit had hit him in his many years at the Monastery and none shall hit him. His skills and senses were keen past normal human senses. This figure was one you wouldn't wish to mess with. He wore white robes with a black belt and symbols on his uniform to protect him from darkness. He carried a dark wooden staff and upon his head he wore a rice hat. Though he was thousands of years old he looked quite young for an old feller. He had a long white beard with a connecting mustache and it never got dirty, it always kept its shape and color."_

Sometimes she would write out the scene so she'd remember what it looked like. When she finished writing the pages flipped back and in black ink at the bottom of the cover page was the name _Sammi Joyce _in faded ink. Sammi closed the color and hid the book in her backpack in a secret pouch with a hidden zipper. Nobody could find the compartment but her.

"Sammi! Katherine! Get up! You've got school!" Mrs. Joyce called from the kitchen.

Inside Katherine's room she was trying to sleep for another five minutes. Her music was playing loudly and the song _Not Alone _by _Red _was on her I-Pod. A book was sprawled on the floor _Meditation and Unearthly Coincidences. _Katherine was trying to tune out the world and she was exhausted from crying for an hour the previous night. Her sister had said something hurtful to her and even though she wants to be a better sister, Sammi doesn't seem to get it.

_"So it's not right for me to hug my sister?" Sammi stormed out leaving Katherine upset._

_ "I'm a monster." Katherine whispered before she cried herself to sleep playing Not Alone._

_ "I'm trying to be a better sister, I really am but it's like she doesn't care. I've watched movies and taken an interest in her interests and I've even written her a story for her favorite series and it's like she doesn't care. Why'd I have to be a bad sister? Where did I go wrong? Does she hate me? Does she think I hate her? I love her with all my heart and I just want to show her, that I'm not bad, that I can be good. Will she even notice?"_

"Katherine!" Mrs. Joyce called again and she groaned.

Katherine pulled herself out of bed and walked towards the bathroom where she looked in the mirror. Something seemed off about today. Was it her abnormal white hair that had silver streaks woven in? Her icy blue eyes looked like they'd strained tears and slept afterwards. No, that wasn't it. She'd sensed something, a different energy in the air. It was emanating from within and from Sammi's room.

Katherine slid on a blue hoodie and some jeans before heading to Sammi's room. She could feel a large energy stir in here. It left a trail, and Katherine could see it connected to Sammi. She found this curious, and wondered, if just like in her useless story she'd taken months to write, her and her sister were developing the powers. Katherine felt the temperature in the room heat up and it burnt her hand when she felt her skin.

"Mom, feel my skin." She asked. Her mother's cold hands felt her.

"Nope, cold as ice." Mrs. Joyce replied. Katherine had a bad habit of wanting to miss school. Nobody knew what went on there but her. _Lies, _Katherine thought.

She'd recently come to the conclusion that her mother thought of her as a disappointment and Sammi was the perfect child. Of course Katherine would always do something great or find something she thought was cool and she'd be made fun of, by her own family too. Sometimes she just wants to give up her voice so she'd never say anything stupid again.

_"You're not stupid, Katherine. You've got something special inside of you. You have to unlock your true potential." _A male and older voice said in her head.

Sammi was eating breakfast and watching Ninjago on the TV. It was getting close to the last episode and both girls wanted to watch it. Katherine loved the show and Sammi did as well. Little did Sammi know that Katherine had written a story about her and Katherine going into the world of Ninjago and fighting with the ninja. Sammi was regretting what she said to her sister last night, she was just mad because her sister was a big jerk who was always calling her stupid.

Katherine, as usual, was rushing around trying to finish everything she needed to do for school in ten minutes. She looked tired and was yawning. Sammi looked energetic and ready for school. She wanted to do her project presentation for her fifth grade class. However, Katherine looked like she wanted to kill the world with her mind, as usual. Apparently she had a knack for wanting to miss school and complaining.

"Mer-lin!" Katherine said trying to get some laughs out of her sister. She just wanted to make up for last night but her sister stared blankly at the commercial screen.

"Whatever." Katherine muttered, trying not to cry.

Sammi was daydreaming about being in Ninjago. She wanted to see Zane and laugh at Cole's bad chili and hang with Lloyd who was about as old as her. She wanted to fight Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. To have adventure and visit all these worlds and places she'd never get from real life. Sammi wanted to be a ninja and fight and train and have laughs and moments nobody got to share. That's all Sammi wanted, was more.

In the world of Ninjago, on an apartment in Ninjago City, there was a figure dressed in white sitting on a rooftop. He had white-blonde hair in a flat top do. His eyes were brown and friendly as he gazed out at the moon that watched over the world without ever moving. The events of today were running through his head. He knew he was a nindroid but he didn't know that if you got hurt that it would sting. That's what he got for being a naïve robot, for not understanding human emotions as well as the others, for being himself and being scolded.

_"Zane, you aren't one of us. You're different. What's wrong with you?" _His 'brothers' asked.

"I am one of you. I'm different, yes, but I couldn't help being who I am. Nothing's wrong with me, or everything is." Zane whispered. Even his falcon couldn't comfort him.

Zane looked up to the pale moon and glistening stars in the sky. His enhanced vision could see the craters in the moon and the stars looked to be close enough to touch. He changed to Falcon-Vision and he was able to see closer to it. When he switched back something in the sky caught his eye. _It was a shooting star._

"I wish….I wish….I don't want to sound mean but, I wish that….I had more than my brothers. I wish I had someone who understood what I was going through. I wish…..I wasn't alone." Zane said his voice full of longing. The star fell out of the sky and vanished into the night.

"Zane, do you wish to speak?" Sensei Wu asked from behind. He was garbed in his usual white robes with the red flower shaped marking.

"I do not know Sensei." Zane replied earnestly, staring up at the moon.

"It is not whether you know or not, it is whether you _need_ to."

"I need to talk, but with who is not known."

"Oh Zane, you are as wise as you are a nindroid. They say the truth comes to those who wait, whether many people are waiting or not, someone always learns. It may not be me or you brothers, but I know this person will listen to what you have to say." Sensei Wu replied before walking back into the Monastery.

_If only. _

Katherine sat alone at the lunch table. Everyone was always afraid of her because she was the one with weird hair and a strange personality to match. She couldn't help if she was deathly white with white and silver hair and ice blue eyes. She couldn't help that she cried herself to sleep every night, wishing she could meet someone facing what she was facing. Someone who understood what she was going through. Another outcast, to share the pain.

As for Sammi she was giving her presentation to her class. Something kept nagging at her and she'd stutter. A stomach churning feeling passed down her spine. Sammi felt sick and she was half-way through her presentation. She needed to hurry or else she might vomit in the classroom.

"Mr. Wobbles, can I go to the nurses office? I feel sick." Sammi asked. He nodded and she left the classroom and headed down the hallways.

"Nurse Fletch, I feel sick." Sammi said once she entered the white and plain office. There was no imagination or color.

"When did this happen?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"Just now, it hit me like a bullet train."

"What does the pain feel like?"

"I'm being stabbed and twisted." Sammi explained.

"It's not anything health related. You can call your mom but it isn't medical."

"Not medical my butt." Sammi mumbled as she dialed the number.

"Mom, can you pick me up? My stomach is _really _hurting." Sammi said.

"No Sammi, you've got a couple of hours left. It'll be better after you eat lunch." Mrs. Joyce replied before hanging up.

"Ugh!" Sammi moaned before handing the phone back to the nurse and leaving back to the classroom.

In Katherine's classroom she was sitting in the back with the hood of her hoodie pulled up covering her horrendous hair. Her blue eyes held grief and longing and tears started at the brim. She then got hit with a migraine like she had been for the past month. She couldn't focus on her math problems and, well anything else when those hit. Katherine's head throbbed and she felt like her brain was trying to leave her skull. She raised her hand.

"Katherine?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"May I go to the nurse's office?" Katherine gasped out with her fingers to her temples.

"You are not getting out of class young lady. You've ditched it too much. I will not fall for a fake excuse." Mrs. Briggs replied before returning to teaching the class who paid attention.

Katherine spent the rest of the day in agony with her head on the verge of exploding. She stumbled through the hallways and occasionally leaned against the lockers or walls to catch her painful breaths. Something was happening to her. Katherine went into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall where she could lean against the wall and place her hands on her temples. The migraine still existed and Katherine almost cried from the pain.

Sammi went into the bathroom so she could put the seat down and lean her head against the wall. She took steady breaths and hoped this sick feeling would pass or she'd throw up. Her stomach churning made her uneasy and she wanted to cut out her stomach just so it'd stop hurting. Sammi wrapped her arms around her torso and slowly rocked herself.

"Sammi, are you okay?" Mattie asked from the other side of the cuss-written door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Sammi lied.

"I've collected your missed homework for you. I'll put it in your backpack." Mattie finished before leaving.

All of a sudden the room started spinning. It spun faster and faster until Sammi couldn't see anymore. She felt now as if she was going to throw up. Finally the spinning ceased and Sammi exited the stall. Everything looked the same as it was before the spinning except the paper towels whirling around on the floor.

At Katherine's school her headache turned into a blinding one. Her vision went totally white and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. The room spun all around her and Katherine held herself closer. She wanted to die. So all this would vanish into one peaceful dream. She wanted to feel like she was loved, like she had someone to be there for her. The spinning got faster and her head felt like a time bomb close to detonation. Katherine wanted to scream in pain, she wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, to comfort her and care for her; she wanted to be cared for, not shoved to the side like last night's chili. The spinning stopped and Katherine stayed in the fetal position for thirty minutes before her head calmed down.

"What just happened?" Both girls asked in unison. They exited their stalls at the same time to find the other girl right next to them.

"Katherine?"

"Sammi?"

"What just happened?"

"We're not in Kansas anymore."


	3. Chapter 2: Where Are We

Katherine looked at her sister in horror. Sammi looked at Katherine with confusion. Nothing made sense. Both girls exited the bathroom to explore where they were. The bathroom changed into a different room and the entire school changed into….they both gasped. They knew where they were.

"We're in Ninjago City." They whispered to the other sister.

Katherine took this time to switch into protective sister mode. She didn't know what was going on and even if Garmadon would be evil. She didn't want to take the chance to find out. She needed to protect Sammi, which was the number one priority. Then they needed to get back home, if they could. She took mental notes on what happened to get there. Katherine experienced a migraine and then the world spun and she appeared in Ninjago with Sammi.

"Sammi, what happened to you?" Katherine asked her brunette and blue-eyes sister.

"My tummy hurt _super bad_ and then the world spun and when it stopped I was here." Sammi explained.

Katherine took her I-Pod out of her pocket and typed her notes on her I-Pod. However the data she already saved didn't exist. It was like her I-Pod had been through a giant magnet. Katherine checked her song list and she sighed in relief, they had those songs here. All her story notes and game apps had been erased sadly but Katherine had them added to her stories and the games were all free so no loss.

Sammi had her backpack strapped to her back. Secretly she pulled out her leather bound journal and wrote about what happened and drew a quick sketch of what Ninjago looked in real life. She noticed her other drawings paper had a yellowish tint to them, they had aged. Sammi placed it back in its spot and strapped her backpack back to her back.

"I don't have my backpack like you do Sammi which means we're out of luck. Unless I had that I wouldn't have money or food or anything for us. Look around, see if it came with us." Katherine said and they searched for her backpack.

"Katherine I found it!" Sammi called in the sleeping city. Her backpack was suspended on the side of an apartment building. Katherine started to climb up it when all of a sudden it vanished. When it reappeared it was lying on the ground. Katherine climbed back down to retrieve it.

"Woah, whoever did that, thanks." She whispered before strapping it to her back.

"Sensei, something happened." Zane started when he found the master meditating under the peach tree.

"I sensed a disturbance in the force." Sensei replied, not moving nor changing his expression.

"Do you mean the force of gravity, motion, or the force of that movie Star Wars?" Zane asked to clarify and understand.

"It was an expression." Sensei explained.

"I was watching the moon and then I heard a mystical sound. When I looked for the source there were two girls lying on the ground. It took one thirty minutes to get up. I watched from the shadows in case they were a threat. The oldest started searching for her bag and I sneakily returned it to her after deciding they were not threats. Sensei what should we do?" Zane explained.

"We do nothing." Sensei replied.

"But Sensei, I do not understand."

"Neither do I. Remember what I told you?"

"Of course, my memory storage remembers you saying 'The truth comes to those who wait.' So you are saying we should wait and see to learn how to act?" Sensei nodded.

"You should get some sleep Zane. Even nindroids need to rest every once and a while."

"Yes, I feel fatigue. Good night Sensei Wu." Zane bid farewell before heading off to his brothers shared room and climbing in his bunk and going to sleep.

"Sammi, we need to find a place to sleep so tomorrow we can buy clothing to blend in and get supplies. And no, before you ask we do not go looking for the ninjas. What would they think if we walk up and say 'Yeah we came from another dimension where you guys are Legos and have a TV show and we know everything about you. So can we be friends?' _They _have weapons, _we_ have no reason to be here." Katherine explained before taking her sisters hand and leading her to a dark alley.

They found two large cardboard boxes and an unused dumpster. It was cold outside so they took the boxes and made a little house in the dumpster. The cardboard would keep them warm and the dumpster would protect them from the wind. Katherine found a tattered and old quilt and placed it over Sammi. She'd freeze tonight for her sister, and so would her tears.

"Kathy, why do you cry?' Sammi asked.

"Because I'm sad. Don't call me Kathy please."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!" Katherine shouted her voice echoing in the dumpster and scaring Sammi.

"Okay, jeez. Calm down. I'm going to sleep."

"Good."

Katherine cried again that night. It stunk in the empty dumpster and she thought Sammi had cut one. Katherine fell asleep with her sister hugging her for warmth. How she'd wished for this for a while. She wished her sister would love her. She wished things could be different. Here they are. Maybe Katherine could get used to this.

Zane lay in bed but he couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Something kept nagging in the back of his mind. It was those two girls. They were strange but, the strangest of the two was the one with white hair. She looked so sad and depressed. Zane never saw anyone who looked so emotionally wounded. Everyone he's known has been happy and energetic, well except him, he was the downer apparently.

"Who were they?" Zane whispered to himself.

He rolled over to his side and sighed. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about them. _Those sad eyes. _That girl wanted to protect her sister who could draw very well. Zane knew he'd protect his brothers no matter what, even if they weren't nice to him all of the time. If he was put in these girls situations he'd want to protect his brothers from the unknown as well. Then Zane got a thought, _what if something happens to them? _

After that Zane knew he couldn't possibly sleep. They hadn't busted all of the bad in Ninjago so if a bad guy found them they could get seriously hurt. Those girls didn't have the ninja skills that he had so they'd be vulnerable to an attack. Zane put a pillow over his head and tried to banish those thoughts but he couldn't.

A bolt of lightning struck in the sky and thunder rolled. Lightning lit up the room and Zane pulled the sheet up trying to block it. He normally didn't get cold but the air was crisp with ice. He was the Master of Ice so cold shouldn't bother him. None of his brothers stirred. Zane heard the rain pouring down with ferocity and he wondered if the girls were alright.

"That's it." Zane whispered before getting up from his bed and changing into his ninja wear.

He pulled his hood over his head and left. He ran with skill and agility unique to anyone. Only a select few could do what he does. The white ninja blended in with the night and occasionally a bolt of lightning would reveal his position but thunder would hide him again. Zane continued down into Ninjago City where he searched for the girls who could be anywhere by now. A scream was heard and he followed.

"Katherine, I'm scared!" Sammi cried as she hugged her sister in the drenched dumpster.

"Don't be, it's just thunder. Sammi, when we were walking did you see anywhere warm we could go?" Katherine asked standing them both up and searching.

"There was a bus stop I think."

"No. That won't work. Anything else?"

"We could try-" But Sammi was cut off but a loud gong of thunder. She screamed since she was startled.

"Katherine!" She screamed hugging her drenched sister tighter as they climbed out of the dumpster. Sammi was shaking and Katherine took her sweatshirt off to keep Sammi warm, she had a white spaghetti strap tank top underneath.

"Sammi calm down, we'll be alright. You're not going to get hurt. I've got you. I promise." Katherine assured her. Sammi cried into her shoulder.

They were turning the alley corner when a shadow approached them. Katherine had Sammi stand behind her and she ready to fight whoever it was. The shadow came closer and a guy in black carrying a sledgehammer was approaching them. Katherine was ready to protect her sister.

"Hello ladies." The guy smirked with a snaggletooth smile.

"Get away from us." Katherine threatened.

"Or what?"

"Sammi when I say I want you to run. Got it? Don't worry about me."

"But Katherine-"

"No buts."

The guy came closer and was ready to swing at Katherine. Sammi screamed because he started to swing the sledgehammer. Katherine braced herself but the blow never came. A silver object lay on the ground near the sledgehammer. A figure in white appeared out of the shadows and began to fight. Sammi hugged Katherine closer in her too big sweatshirt and watched the figure fight with such skill and grace, it was like he was a _ninja_. He finally knocked the guy in black to the ground and the guy scrambled to leave.

"Are you okay?" The figure in white asked.

"Yes, thank you so much." Katherine replied with little tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"We don't know. If I may ask, who are you?" Katherine asked and the figure removed his hood.

"Zane?" Sammi asked calming down.

"How do you know me?" He asked curious and searching through his memory card for any recognition.

"You're one of the ninja's from Ninjago. We watch you on TV every day." Sammi explained as if it would make sense.

"I do not understand. Maybe we should get out of the rain and then speak. Follow me." Zane instructed and Katherine nodded.

"So who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Katherine and this is my sister Sammi."

Zane lead them to the Monastery. He warned them that they needed to be really quiet since his brothers and Sensei Wu were sleeping as well as Nya and Lloyd. The girls nodded and followed as silently as they could without ninja skills. Zane suggested that they took off their shoes to not get the floor so wet. They obliged.

"Zane?" A female voice whispered. Nya came in holding a soft lit lantern.

"Nya, I'm sorry to wake you." Zane replied.

"You didn't wake me, the storm did. Why are you wet?"

"Just got back from a late night run." Zane lied.

"Really, so why are there two girls hiding behind that chair?" Nya asked pointing towards the chair where Sammi's knee could be seen partially. The girls stood up and walked over.

"They were lost in the storm and a man attacked them. I brought them here since they had nowhere to go." Zane explained.

"That makes more sense. Why don't you go change into something warm and I'll get them something from my closet?" Nya suggested since she was the only girl in this entire building.

"Great idea."

Nya took the girls to her room and let them borrow some of her clothes. They were all red of course but the girls were so cold they didn't mind. Nya didn't mind sharing either since she finally wasn't the only girl. She took the girls soggy clothes and put them in the dryer. She returned to find the girls talking to Zane.

"So you just appeared here after the world stopped spinning?" Zane asked and they both nodded.

"Yes, Sammi had experienced a tummy ache and I had a migraine right before it all happened. We both went to the restroom in case we had to throw up and then the world started spinning into a blur and when everything settled we were here. Then I took Sammi and two cardboard boxes and we slept in a dumpster until the storm washed us out. We were going to look for somewhere else to sleep when this creepy guy with a sledgehammer attacked us and then you came in and saved us. Thank you Zane." Katherine explained.

"It was no problem." Zane replied.

"Zane, what do you think Sensei Wu would say about you bringing them here?" Nya asked.

"I do not know. Surely he would not send them back into the storm. It is terrible out there. I believe the phrase is it's raining felines and canines?" Zane replied. Sammi giggled.

"What is so funny?" Zane asked.

"It's cats and dogs….felines and canines hah!" Sammi laughed. Zane looked puzzled.

"Just don't step in any poodles!" Sammi added before shushing herself.

"A mutt poodle." Sammi added.

"Yorkie, a mutt poodle." Sammi giggled.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Yucky, a mud puddle." Sammi said seriously with a duh look.

"Oh….that was horrible." Katherine replied.

"Let me get bacon that one."

"Huh?"

"Let me get back on that one." She explained.

"Don't…just don't."

"Zane, it's late. Would it be okay if the girls slept in my room?" Nya asked before a roar of thunder cut her off.

"That is fine. I guess I will see you all in the morning." Zane replied before exited to his room.

Nya led the girls to her room. She pulled two blankets from her closet and a couple of pillows for them. She knew it wasn't much but Katherine said she appreciated it. Katherine and Sammi seemed like nice girls, Nya thought before she fell asleep. The girls fell asleep shortly before she did.

In Zane's room he could finally sleep soundly knowing the girls were alright. He didn't know why but something about them, he knew was special. He didn't know what it was and his sixth sense wouldn't cooperate. He fell asleep before he could think further, his brain needed a rest.


	4. Chapter 3: Can we Keep them?

Sensei Wu woke up knowing there were two more people in the Monastery than when he went to sleep. He figured Zane must have brought those strange girls here. If Zane could trust them then he knew that it was a good decision and on a good conscience. Zane wouldn't do anything if it was against his better judgment. So Sensei Wu knew it was good choice.

He walked into the dining room where his special blue teapot was. He lit a fire and started making tea. Sensei Wu loved tea; there was something calming about it. It helped him mediate and operate. It was his coffee. When his tea was done he poured him a cup and began to sip on it. A smile tugged at his lips, this was good.

"Good morning Sensei." Zane said walking into the room. It was his turn to make breakfast this morning.

"Good morning Zane. I trust you made a decision. I am fine with it as long as you are." Sensei replied.

"Oh, so you know?" Zane asked getting out the frying pan and bread and bacon. Then he put on his pink apron.

"Yes, nothing gets past me." Sensei replied before taking another sip of tea.

"So you are aware that it stormed last night?"

"Ooh ow, ow!" Sensei had burnt his tongue.

"It stormed last night?" He asked.

"Yes, Sensei. It was quite loud and ferocious." Zane replied turning the stove on and putting toast in.

"I must have slept through it."

"I smell bacon!" Jay smiled and sang the last note.

"Yes, it is my turn to prepare breakfast." Was all Zane said.

The other two boys appeared shortly after. They too must have smelled the bacon. Kai and Cole sat down at the table where two extra spots were added. The three others were in their pajamas but Zane and Sensei were dressed.

"Boys, as you can see we've got company. We don't know how long they'll be here but you're to be respectful towards them." Sensei said before taking another gentle sip.

"Who is it Sensei?" Kai asked.

"That question would be for Zane."

"Katherine and Sammi Joyce." Zane replied putting everything on the table and getting orange juice, milk, and water.

"Two girls?" Cole asked before looking at his reflection in a spoon.

"Yes." Sensei replied before the three girls came in dressed.

Katherine's white and silver hair was brushed and parted to the left where he bangs sometimes covered her left eye. Her face held freckles and on her neck was a brown freckle that stood out since it was the only freckle on her neck. She was wearing red and black pants where the top half was black and the back half was red and she wore a red tank top with golden stars on it. Her deathly pale skin made the red stand out more than Kai's ninja suit. Her blue eyes searched around in recognition to everyone else here. However one person she knew was missing.

"Where's Lloyd?" Sammi asked before her.

Sammi's brown hair was parted down the middle with her bangs hanging down to her eyebrows. She wore brown framed glasses over her blue eyes and freckles were dashed across her face. She was wearing a red blouse and black jeans and red sneakers. Her nails were painted red with black crackle paint on them from before she came into the universe of Ninjago.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I slept in I suppose." Lloyd said coming to take his seat by Katherine.

Katherine held her breath. She was sitting next to _the actual_ Lloyd Garmadon! Not the Lego Lloyd but the real Lloyd Garmadon. He was her favorite Ninja on the show and now she was sitting next to him. Katherine tried not to go into panic and fangirl mode. She had to get used to the fact that they were all real and _not_ a dream.

When she woke up this morning she expected to be back in her bed with tears dried to her cheeks. Instead she found Nya and Sammi getting dressed, the actual Nya from Ninjago. She was actually wearing Nya's clothing in the actual Monastery. Katherine found herself getting lightheaded. In her story she wrote for Sammi when they came here she had written that it was just all a big dream but this was real life. She even pinched herself to prove it.

Sammi however was sitting next to Zane and Katherine. Zane was her favorite ninja on the show, she obsessed about him. Sammi still couldn't believe that Zane saved her and her sister last night. She had drawn a quick sketch of him fighting in her notebook. She'd drawn from memory and admired the drawing. He looked different in real life since he wasn't a Lego.

"Lloyd, this is Katherine and Sammi Joyce, they'll be staying with us for a while." Sensei introduced pointing to each girl.

"Hi." Lloyd replied.

"Hi." Katherine said and wished she'd have had a stronger mint or mouthwash.

His blonde hair was in the same style as the show and a light blonde color. He had green friendly and childish eyes. Lloyd wore his green pajamas that had black ninjas on them. He was as tall as Katherine was, maybe a smidge taller. He looked to be fourteen or just turned fourteen. In the show he had become an adult early but clearly things weren't entirely the same. It was hard to believe that he was the green ninja.

"Good Morning." A dark like voice said. There were two more spots at the large table.

"Morning father." Lloyd replied. Then Misako entered and sat next to her husband who sat next to her son.

"Morning everybody." Misako addressed.

"Good morning brother, Misako." Sensei Wu replied to both of them before pouring their tea.

_So this is after Season 2. _Katherine thought. She made a mental note about that for her I-Pod.

"Sammi, we're in Season 3." Katherine whispered. Sammi's eyes got large and her face was priceless.

Katherine wondered if when they got back to their own time when Season 3 aired if they'd be in it. If so her friend Max would be jealous. She had met Max in kindergarten and used to hang out at his house until her parents banded her from doing anything outside of the house. Max went to another school now in another state but they e-mail each other. Max was who told her about Ninjago and Sammi took a liking to it after that.

"Katherine and Sammi, what is it like in your time?" Sensei Wu asked.

"Well you guys are in a TV show we love to watch. That's how we know a bit about you. Starting from the last two years when Kai and Nya worked at 4 Weapons and up to the final battle which was going to air today. We didn't get to see it." Sammi explained. If she could, Katherine would have face palmed. This is precisely what she told her not to do.

"Okay…little creepy." Jay said before eating a piece of bacon.

"If I was in your position I would find it creepy too." Katherine said hoping to make up for what Sammi said.

"There are also little action figures and cards and books about you and an online game and-" Sammi began but was cut off by Katherine's hand slapped over her mouth.

"One moment please." Katherine asked before taking Sammi under the table with her.

"Katherine!" Sammi whispered.

"I told you not to say stuff like that. You'll freak them out. Would you like the fact that someone knew everything about you for the past two years and then told you people have been stalking you and making things about you?"

"Yes, it'd be awesome."

"Really? You make no sense kid." Katherine replied before taking them both back to the surface.

"Sorry, had to tell Sammi something." Katherine apologized.

"Who made this breakfast? This is delicious!" Jay commented.

"I did." Zane replied.

"This is better than Cole's chili." Kai said and then Cole whopped him upside the head.

"What? Anything is better than your chili." Jay said before getting hit with an egg.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Jay declared.

Even Garmadon, Misako, and Sensei Wu were a part of the fight. Sammi was hiding in a corner eating whatever bacon came near her. Katherine was someone nobody could find until Cole was unlucky enough to open the refrigerator. A plate of sunny-side up eggs splattered over his face. Jay was laughing his head off. Once the battle was over everyone cleaned up the room and then went to clean themselves up.

"Sensei, can we keep them?" Cole asked admiring how Katherine had caught him off guard.

"I don't see why not." Sensei replied. Miraculously his beard hadn't got anything in it but his hat had syrup dripping off of it.

Katherine was the only one without anything on her. She waited for the others to return. Katherine took out her I-Pod and wrote down a few mental notes and details of the fight. Then she washed the dishes for everyone and had them drying. Finally they returned and Sammi and Jay were telling jokes.

"Boys, we've got training to do. Suit up." Sensei Wu said and then the boys-except Zane- went to change into their ninja suits.

When they came back they started their training. Katherine, Sammi, Misako, Garmadon, and Sensei Wu watched besides Sensei giving out training exercises. Katherine and Sammi were mesmerized and Katherine was taking notes about their fighting styles and moves. She was a becoming author so details were important. She also took appearances into her descriptions.

"They're quite skilled aren't they Katherine?" Garmadon asked.

"Yes, I wish I could do what they do." She replied.

"So you know…that I was…evil right?" He asked with a guilty voice.

"Yes, but I know that you didn't intentionally do evil, it was the Great Devourers poison that changed you. I don't blame you and your family doesn't either. That's the important thing." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You learn those kinds of things in my job. I'm a writer so…." She stopped there. She was getting too personal.

"Would you mind if I read one of your stories?" He asked. Katherine blushed, she didn't really share them with anyone but Lord Garmadon just asked if he could read one of her stories.

"I wouldn't mind." Katherine replied and the temp went up. I mean, it's not like she'll ever get this opportunity again. This is once in a life time and she felt honored.

Katherine couldn't help but watch Lloyd. He was green for crying out loud, and the cutest out there. Did she just think he was cute? Katherine had to admit that in the show she had a _small_ crush on him because he was so adorable and she found similarities between them. Here the show didn't do justice, they didn't make it look as impressive as it was being demonstrated.

"Ninja-GO!" They shouted before going into Spinjitzu.

"Jump up, kick and whip around and spin, and then jump and do it again, ninja-go! Ninja-go! Come on, come on, do the weekend whip!" Sammi sang as she did a little dance. Everyone just stared and then Jay burst out laughing.

"That-that was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Jay laughed before falling to the ground laughing.

"You wanna' try it?" Sammi asked and then went over the steps. Katherine went to get some water and Sammi had pick-pocketed her I-Pod. She put on the Weekend Whip and showed how to dance to it.

"Jump up, kick, and whip around and spin, and then jump and do it again, ninja-go! Ninja-go! Come on, come on, do the weekend whip! Just jump up, kick, and flip around and spin, and then we jump and do it again, ninja-GO! Ninjago! Come on come on do the weekend whip. Just jump up, kick and whip around and spin!"

The ninja and Sammi were dancing to it and Sammi had it on repeat. When Katherine came back they were in a triangle shape but they needed the point. Sammi gestured for her to take that spot and Katherine jumped in. She'd never done anything like this before in her life so she thought it could be fun. Plus she rehearsed this dance everyday so she was a master.

"Jump up, kick, and flip around and spin, and then jump and do it again, ninja-go! Ninja-go! Come on, come on, do the weekend whip! Just jump up, kick, and flip around and spin, and then we jump and do it again, ninja-GO! Ninjago! Come on, come on do the weekend whip! Just jump up, kick and flip around and spin!" She sang along and then the ninjas ended with Spinjitzu.

They got a standing ovation from the adults. That was the end of the training session at least.

"Sensei, can we seriously keep them?" Jay asked.


	5. Chapter 4:Ninja-GO!

Katherine had asked Sensei Wu if she could assist the ninjas with everyday things like cooking, cleaning, chores basically. She was too scared to ask if they could try training with them, just one time because she was afraid they'd look weak. So after being here for three days it was her turn to make dinner. She was going to make soup because that was one of the things that was easy to make and tasted great.

She put on a blue apron that she had found somewhere and began to make it. Katherine could make bread balls that would soak up soup and when you bit into them they were hard on the outside and soaked in soup on the inside. She'd sprinkle a bit of parmesan on them whenever it was something with tomato and for chicken stuff she'd put a bit of chicken broth in them when making them and then after the soup was done she'd place them in the soup and let them float around.

Today's would be stew, she took tomato paste, spiral noodles, chicken cubes, celery, potato, and corn and put it inside a big pot. Then she put in water and let it cook while she worked on the bread balls. Katherine shaped them and then baked them to where they were at perfection. When she took them out she sprinkled parmesan on top and let them cool. When the stew was done Katherine gently placed the bread balls inside to let them soak up the stew.

She took the pot and an oven mitt and put it on the table. Katherine called to everyone saying that supper was on the table. Like expected everyone rushed to the table since nobody had eaten anything all day due to extensive training-cough because of Kai cough- and they were hungry. Katherine made a lot for the hungry people.

"Now, I'm not as good as Zane." Katherine said modestly, she liked Zane's more than she liked hers.

"How do you make this?" Cole asked.

"Yes indeed, please share." Sensei asked.

"Well, you've probably heard this but the best cooking is made with love." Katherine replied. She wasn't sharing her recipe to anyone.

"Awww, psh…"

"It's true."

Kai was adding jalapeno's to his stew. Being the ninja of fire that is to be expected. However he must have realized he was putting on habanero peppers instead of jalapeno's. Everyone was quiet as they sneakily watched Kai's mistake. He bit into the stew and then his eyes shrank.

"HOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT!" He shouted as he ran around searching for something to cool his mouth down with.

Zane was curious to what his reaction would be. He tried one and it was like eating a bell pepper. He tried two then and it was like a jalapeno. Then he decided it wasn't so bad so he up churned the jar and emptied its contents. His brothers were treating him better since the girls got to Ninjago and they were cheering for him to chug the spicy pepper juice. When he was finished they clapped for him.

Sammi went and got another jar of habanero peppers. She turned the lid and then tried to chug the jar. She got halfway through before tears fell down her face and still she kept going. She was drinking peppers and all. Tears were pouring down her face and she finally finished and smacked her lips.

"That was refreshing." She smiled and high fived Zane. Nobody else could do that if they tried.

Sammi and Zane were getting along like best friends. Things were easy for them. Zane would do something and then Sammi would try to mimic it better to tease him. They were like best friends and it was only three days after he had saved them from the creepy guy.

Katherine however warmed up a little bit but she still was a quiet mouse full of secrets. She didn't really talk to anybody unless they talked to her. She'd talk to Garmadon a bit when he'd ask her questions or when Sensei Wu was trying to figure out why and how they got here. At night someone would always find Katherine outside staring at the stars or sometimes she'd fall asleep out there. They certainly found Katherine interesting whenever she'd talk and she barely talked.

Lloyd was fascinated when he found a few of the comic books stashed in her backpack. They traded theirs and Katherine loved reading his, they were something new to each other. One day Garmadon found Katherine and Lloyd asleep in the library with comic books sprawled around them. Misako thought it was adorable how he had a really good friend he could relate to. Lloyd was needing a friend who wasn't an adult and who was like him, so he wouldn't feel alone.

Once Lloyd walked in on Katherine crying while reading a book. He searched for the book later to find it was a book called 'A Child Called It'. He wondered why she'd read a book like that, so he took a read for himself. Sensei Wu found him crying while reading it. That book was plain emotional. Lloyd didn't want to read it again. Katherine was reading the trilogy.

"What's up Katherine?" Lloyd asked as she was reading the second book.

"The ceiling. Above that? The sky." She answered simply.

"Lloyd, if you were homesick, what would you do?" Katherine asked closing the book.

"I'd try to distract my mind in training or doing stuff that reminded me of it." He replied. She looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"Thank you." Katherine whispered.

"If it helps you take your mind off of things you can always train with me. I wouldn't mind." Lloyd said and she nodded. He just got a training buddy.

"Lloyd, come on. We've got a mission." Kai said and then Lloyd ran after the ninja. Katherine got up and followed.

Everyone was in the mission room and in ninja gear. Nya was typing buttons and getting things set up on the monitor. Finally a rainbow voice box appeared and started speaking. It was captioned as Unknown. A deep kids voice was heard when it spoke.

"I'm back ninja. I've got a new host as well. You'll never be able to stop me this time, not even the golden ninja can stop me this time." The voice threatened before the voice box shut off.

"That was sent in just now from an anonymous source." Nya announced before she started tracking the source.

"Thank you Nya." Sensei said.

Garmadon look angry. The thing that had him fight his son now was trying to terrorize the city. He wanted to do something but if he got hurt who would take care of Lloyd and Misako? He knew his brother would but he'd prefer no injuries. To get to the point Garmadon didn't want anyone else to face what he did.

"Garmadon, don't." Misako said as if she knew what he wanted to do.

"But Misako-"

"No buts, you've been weaker after that _thing _controlled you, you can't take it on again. Plus I don't want to lose you to it again." She replied and he seemed to settle with that.

"Don't worry dad, I beat him once, I can do it again." Lloyd said with confidence.

"Spoiler alert!" Sammi whined before Katherine hit her playfully.

"What?" Sammi asked.

Sammi really wanted to see the last episode of Season 2 and now the people who lived it are spoiling it to her. Wait, why was she whining, she could just ask for the play-by-play from them. From Lloyd's spoiler she realized that he was the golden ninja and Katherine's guess that Garmadon would turn back to good were correct. Of course it was obvious Garmadon was good since she met him and he wasn't evil.

"Let's go." Cole said and then Sensei and the five ninjas left.

Katherine went to the library and Garmadon and Misako left leaving Sammi alone. She decided she wanted to try the training course besides at night. Sammi snuck outside and began running through the course and trying to figure it out. This didn't really train them, they did the same thing over and over again. Then she remembered how they got Spinjitzu to work and tried it.

"Ninja-GO!" She said and then something weird happened. She started doing Spinjitzu, gray Spinjitzu.

"No…you….didn't." Katherine gasped.

"Katherine! I did Spinjitzu!" Sammi shouted with glee. Then she did it again. Katherine slapped her and she fell onto her back.

"I'm okay." Sammi replied feeling hurt.

Katherine left and went to the secret bookcase in the library. Only she knew about it and she was considering telling Lloyd about it. Then she voted against it. She needed a place to call hers in this place where everyone knows everything. Katherine made sure the room was sound proof before she began to weep. No literally she sobbed and held her head to her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I'm sorry Sammi. I'm sorry." She whispered before breaking down again.

Sammi was crying too. She just wanted her sister's approval and her sister was always pushing her down. She thought learning Spinjitzu would make her sister proud, instead this hand mark on her face stung like her tears. Sammi wondered how she knew Spinjitzu, was there something her parents hadn't told her. Why was Misako being quieter than usual? Did she have something to hide?

"Why can't Katherine accept this is who I am?" Sammi asked as she worked on the training course.

"Why can't I just have the guts to tell her I'm sorry and I love her?" Katherine asked herself.

"Why does she never say sorry or that she loves me?" Sammi asked the world before one of the dummy's took her out.

She landed on her back again and her face slammed into the wood. Sammi threw in the towel on this. Sweat dripped down her brow and her back. She wasn't used to vigorous training like the ninjas but she could go-she checked the time and frowned- for thirty minutes before stopping. Sammi went to get a shower before the boys came back, she always felt weird showering whenever they could be anywhere.

Misako entered the library in search of the white-haired girl. She knew she'd be hiding behind the secret bookcase. Misako knew the new prophecy that was given the day her husband was turned back to normal. She knew from the moment Sammi did Spinjitzu that the prophecy was true. Also from a glimpse of Sammi's leather bound journal told her that Sammi held the seer ability.

"Katherine?" Misako asked opening the door to the bookshelf. She heard crying and sniffling.

"Mi-misko?" Katherine asked before she wiped away some tears. Misako held the trembling child in her arms. She never got to hold Lloyd like this so the parent part of her wanted to make the girl feel better.

"Calm down Katherine, everything will be alright." Misako whispered, running her hand down the child's strange hair.

Katherine cried harder when Misako hugged her. She'd never had anyone hold her and tell her everything was alright. Someone who was an adult figure and cared for her. Katherine held onto Misako and cried all those tears she never shed in front of anyone else. All those tears she cried in the dark, all those tears alone.

"Katherine, are you alright?" Misako asked the weeping child.

"Yes ma'am. I'm, I'm fine." Katherine said breaking from the hug and wiping her tears away. A smile played at her lips.

"Why did you hit your sister?"

"I don't know. But I regret doing so, I'd rather die than hurt her like I did. I'm a terrible sister and she doesn't deserve me." Katherine whined before burying her face in her shoulder again.

"Get it all out Katherine, it will help relieve your stress. I'll make tea and then we can speak. You might want to wash your face so those tears don't stain. Garmadon will be talking to Sammi separately." Misako said before leaving the room. Katherine went towards the bathroom to wash her face and found steam was airing out. _Sammi must have gotten a shower._

After her face was washed and dried Katherine went to the dining room where the tea table was. Misako was pouring tea and Garmadon and Sammi were sipping on some. Katherine didn't care if they were there, she felt much better. Katherine liked Misako and Garmadon, they were like parents to her and were so kind. She figured it was Garmadon trying to make up for the years he was evil and she forgave him because no one deserves to suffer from something they could not control.

"Katherine, Misako has told me that you witnessed Sammi doing Spinjitzu. Have you noticed anything strange happening with yourself?" Garmadon asked. Katherine really liked him better than she did when he was evil.

She tried recalling anything but she couldn't. Katherine shook her head.

"Nothing?" Misako asked as if this changed things.

"Not that I can think of. Does being a hormonal teenager count?" Katherine asked and Sammi giggled. Finally she giggled.

Sammi had been thinking about chicken-turtle-pie. She imagined a chicken leg with a turtle shell eating a pie. The pie had been a chocolate, Hershey, cream pie. Then the turtle shelled chicken leg started dancing the limbo on Garmadon's head. Sammi started giggling and then she fell out of her chair laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with Sammi?" Misako asked and Katherine shook her head.

"I really don't know." Katherine said placing her head in her hands. Sammi started gasping for breath and coughing.

"Does she need help?" Garmadon asked. Katherine shrugged. Sammi rolled and gasped for another five minutes before finally getting up and catching her breath. Garmadon and Misako looked horrified.

"And that is why a waffle should never meet Justin Bieber." Sammi simply stated before walking away leaving everyone puzzled, including the boys who just arrived and witnessed the last five minutes. Sensei Wu looked like a caveman who couldn't figure out how to use a battery. Even Jay the prankster and laughy ball looked dumbstruck.

"I don't know what just happened." Kai said bowing his head.

"Neither do I." Katherine, Misako, and Garmadon replied in unison.

"Wu, Sammi's a ninja." Misako and Garmadon said before looking at each other and managing small laughs.

"What? How can that be?" Sensei Wu asked. That girl was nowhere near ninja material; Katherine was more likely than his own ninja.

"She did the training course and then she did Spinjitzu. It was gray, like wind." Katherine explained.

"Are you sure?" Sensei asked. The five ninja looked confused. Weren't they the only ninja? Lloyd looked perplexed, he thought training was over, there was no more to learn. Boy he was wrong.

"Does that mean the laughing little jelly bean has to teach me? Spinjitzu? She's…..what nine?" Lloyd asked trying to sort things out.

"You were like nine when you had to train." Kai said a little frustrated, more work, he hated work.

"Hey!" Lloyd said defensively. He couldn't help he started as a kid and then was changed into an adult. Sensei Wu and Garmadon and Misako had a difficult time finding the way to change Lloyd back to a child and he accidently spilt some of the bottle when his broken leg buckled and he collapsed. The potion had changed him into a fourteen year old instead.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit frazzled." Kai explained pacing.

"Hehe, frazzled." Jay giggled.

"Jay!" Cole said before batting Jay on the head.

"Ow. Cole!" Jay whined.

"Boys." Sensei scolded and they stopped.

"I, have to teach….Lloyd?" Sammi asked with wide eyes. She didn't know if she could do that.

"But, but I can't even go thirty minutes on the training course." Sammi continued in a whiny voice.

"Wu, can Garmadon, yourself, and I go talk in private please?" Misako asked.

"Certainly." Sensei Wu replied before the three left.


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Prophecy and Attack

Misako led her husband and his brother to the library to the secret bookcase passage. The place she found Katherine was just the entrance but behind one of the wooded walls was a passage to an underground tunnel. Misako was the only one who knew about the passage. She led them down into the tunnel and lit the candles along the way. Finally they got to a room with a podium that held a large book that was constantly adding pages.

"The Book of Prophecy's." Garmadon gasped as they approached the black leather bound book with a lotus flower like the one on Sensei's uniform.

"Yes, I found it on one of my excavations. It tells of all prophecies ever made and it keeps adding pages as time goes on. I placed it here to keep it safe. We are the only ones who know about it. If the Overlord was to ever find it he would end all of Ninjago City. Wu, Garmadon, there's a secret to the prophecy for Lloyd. He fought the Overlord without the teachings of his other two masters. Those are the Masters of Air and Energy. From what Katherine told me it sounds like Sammi could be the Master of Air and therefore there are two more Golden Weapons which could explain how we haven't been able to find the Ultimate Weapon." Misako explained before opening the book.

"The Prophecy states that when a Lone Star falls a portal would be opened and the two lost Ninjas would be returned to Ninjago. They were taken away at birth by the first Spinjitzu master and given to a household to protect until they could return. That's what happened to Father, he never made it back to Ninjago, so he's not immortal in that world, he must have died." Sensei Wu explained to Garmadon.

"I thought it was because he couldn't handle me having the poison of the Great Devourer." Garmadon muttered.

"Really he went to the other world and died making sure evil couldn't get the first two elemental Ninjas." Garmadon continued.

"Both the girls are just children. The others are young adults. How can that be?" Misako asked.

"Maybe it's because since we live longer here we age faster and since they don't live as long as we do they age slower." Sensei Wu replied.

"That explains why the boys act like children." Garmadon stated, nobody argued nor did they agree.

"What does the rest of the Prophecy say Misako?" Sensei Wu asked since he couldn't decipher it.

"The Lone Star will explode in the other world and its power will be given to the two Masters. The power combined will open a portal when the time is right and the Masters will be transported back home to fight a battle with the Overlord. The Two Masters will assist the Golden Ninja in the final battle in which one of the three will never return. Your father didn't finish the picture , he just drew the outline, I can't tell which of the three it is." Misako replied before closing the Book of Prophecies and turning to look them.

"So it's either Lloyd, Sammi, or the mysterious Energy Ninja?" Garmadon asked.

"Apparently yes. But there's no way to tell which one unless in the girls world your father left a clue." Misako replied.

"Have either of you noticed the Sammi has a journal full of drawings and writings of Ninjago?" Garmadon asked.

"If we could see that journal then we might be able to find a clue to the prophecy." Wu announced.

"But how do we get it?" Misako continued.

"She doesn't let anyone see it, I barely caught a glimpse of it. However on the front of the leather cover there's a faded red dragon. She writes or draws on it in the mornings when she wakes up or the middle of the night." Garmadon commented. Both looked at him puzzled.

"Sometimes I can't sleep so I take a walk around the Monastery." He stated in his defense.

"Did you know that sometimes Lloyd sucks his thumb?" Garmadon added towards his wife.

"I'm afraid I didn't." Misako said.

"I can't believe I missed moments like that." He sighed. Sensei Wu swallowed thickly. If he hadn't lost his katana then Garmadon would have never gotten bitten by the Great Devourer and he would have never become evil and never missed his son's precious moments and Lloyd would have never had to grow up early and the Ninja would have never been needed and they could have just been a happy family who knew Spinjitzu and the art would have died with them because the Overlord wouldn't have had a person to release him hence the past two years wouldn't have happened.

"Brother, don't feel responsible. It's because you taught my son that I'm back to normal and there is no threat of the Overlord. We're back to normal now, and that's what matters." Garmadon said and they had a group hug moment.

"_Everybody get in here, we've got a __big__ problem!" _Nya's voice said through the entire Monastery.

The three left and ran into the room where the Ninja were, even Sammi was there. The only one missing was Katherine since she couldn't do any Spinjitzu. Sammi was dressed in one of Zane's smaller uniforms. Nya had pulled something up on the screen and there were red points on the picture.

"I can't figure out what all of this means. The Overlord left another message before the city was experiencing multiple attacks and problems. We've got reports of all kinds of things!" Nya explained in a rushed voice and answering reports.

"Hello Ninja!" A recognizable voice said over the microphone.

"Ssssso glad to sssssee you." They continued.

"Skales!" Cole said in recognition.

Sammi felt ecstatic, she was dressed as a ninja, knew Spinjitzu and was hearing the actual Skales voice. He didn't sound as dorky in real life, he sounded menacing. Sammi wanted to help fight him because that would mean she might be able to impress Katherine for once. If Spinjitzu wasn't enough then kicking Skales tail might be.

"Sensei Wu, may I help?" Sammi asked. Sensei knew she didn't have the training but they could use the help.

"Yes, but you must stick with Zane and do as he says." Sensei replied. He knew he could trust Zane.

"Yes, Sensei." They both said simultaneously.

"Sssso Ninja, whosssse the white haired girl?" Skales asked over the intercom before a picture came up.

"Katherine!" Sammi exclaimed. She was being held hostage by a Venomari and a Fangpyre.

"You let her go Skales or I'll rip your throat out!" Sammi threatened before the screen shut off.

"Don't worry Sammi, we'll help get your sister back." Kai said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you." Sammi said before they left all in Ninja gear. The Red, The White, The Blue, The Green, The Black, and The Grey, ninjas.

They arrived at the entrance where the snakes were trapped in. It was knocked off its hinges and the place wreaked of snake. Really, it was like snake had been trapped in here for months and then Jay shrieked.

"Ew! I stepped in snake poo!" He whined before dancing around trying to get it off he ended up tripping and falling into more.

"Please tell me this is mud." He begged.

"Ew Jay, keep away from me." Sammi said pinching her nose and walking far away.

"Jay, maybe you should wait outside." Sensei Wu suggested and Jay grumpily walked outside.

Nya approached in the Samurai suit and when she saw Jay she said, "Jay, I love you and all but you need a shower." Then she walked inside to join the others.

A couple of snakes sneaked up on him and then they put him inside a bag. They tied the top and threw him into the river before taking his nun chucks away. The snakes laughed and then slithered behind the Ninja. The ninja entered the main room and inside a cage Katherine sat meditating. A slamming door behind them alarmed then and they found themselves surrounded.


	7. Chapter 6: Slither Pit Wars

"How did we end up here again?" Kai asked.

"Well the first time was because of me." Lloyd answered.

"Where's Sammi?" Jay asked. They'd just been tied to the cage.

"Where's Zane?" Cole asked as well. Those two had vanished.

"Sammi, we have to be quiet so we can save my brothers." Zane explained to Sammi. They were hiding on a white wall. Skales had slithered right past them, even with Sami giggling.

"No problem. At least you're not pink this time." Sammi said and Zane frowned. That was _embarrassing_ and she knew about it.

"Zane, it's okay." She said smiling. He smiled too and then they followed the white wall down to the Slither Pit.

"Zane, their making Katherine fight." Sammi whispered. She pointed towards her sister who had just dodged a Fangpyre bite.

"I must say, she is very capable." Zane commented. Sammi felt jealous, her sister was always getting all the attention.

"Well are we going to stand here or help her?" Sammi asked impatiently.

"We can't do it by ourselves, we must save my brothers first. That way we stand more of a chance." Zane explained and Sammi sighed irritated.

"Fine."

They snuck down to the Slither Pit. Above it was the suspended chains and attached to those was the cage Zane's brothers were trapped in. They needed a distraction and then they could climb up to release them. Zane activated Falcon Vision and the Falcon was using its wing to unlock the cage. The Falcon looked at Zane and saw Zane was about to be attacked. Zane switched back to normal vision and struck the Constricti behind him.

"Drat! Sssso clossse." The Constricti hissed before being knocked out by a rock Sammi dropped from above. She gave Zane a thumbs up. He pointed back to her and she turned and threw over the side a Hypnobrai.

"Pesssky bratsss." He hissed before trying his hypnosis on Zane the nindroid. But it didn't work, wonder why?

"Stupid snake." Sammi muttered to herself before she dropped down and landed on the Hypnobrai's back.

"Oww!" He hissed before passing out.

"Nice job Sammi. Let's go save my brothers." Zane said before the two climbed the rocks to the higher level. A chain floated nearby and Zane took the first leap by miscalculated. He started to fall when Sammi grabbed his arm and held on.

"I've got you Zane." Sammi said and groaned as she tried to pull him up. He was a metal man, he was hard to pull up.

Katherine was fighting the four tribes of Serpentine. She remembered the Ninja's way of fighting them from the TV show. If it's a Constricti just relax and slid your way out. If it's Fangpyre then either dodge the bite or wear armor so their fangs couldn't pierce it. For Venomari just don't get hit by the venom or you'll go loopy from the poison. And finally for the Hypnobrai you can't look at them during hypnosis or you lose.

"Is that the best you can do?" Katherine taunted.

"Ssso be it. We'll beat you and then the Overlord will ussse you for hissss massster planssss." One of the snakes said before being hit by the other.

"Owww."

"Don't tell _him_ the massster plan." Skales hissed.

"_Him!?_ Oh it's on, I'mma make a purse outta you." Katherine growled before going to attack again.

"Zane, you're not gonna fall. I've got you." Sammi said trying to lift the nindroid. She was only ten and he weighed a ton.

"You already told me." Zane said and with a hard pull Sammi managed to pull Zane up.

"I admire your strength." He complimented.

"Maybe I should try since Master of Air and all." Sammi suggested before running and jumping. She grabbed and swung herself onto the chain then held out her hand for Zane.

"And your vigilance." He continued before jumping again and catching Sammi's hand and swinging himself onto the chain.

"You lead." She said and he climbed up and lead the way to the top.

"I sense that my brothers are not very happy with being caught." Zane said before he heard a click. The Falcon must have finally gotten the door open.

"Finally, you came. What took you?" Kai asked. Sammi went over to untwist the metal bars holding their arms in place. She bent them like they were sticks.

"Thank you Sammi." The ninja answered.

"It's no problem guys. To think, a week ago I just appeared here, now I'm saving you from Serpentine." Sammi smiled.

"Though, how did the Green Ninja get captured by a few worms?" Sammi asked before the floor opened and they all fell into the Slither Pit.

A Constricti named Boa had taken Katherine out. She was passed out near the edge of the venom sea. She tried to relax to escape but she was too tired and her muscles worked too hard so she passed out. A worthy fight for someone who hadn't exercised any this seventh grade year nor over Summer Break.

"If you hurt my sister I'll make you all into luggage." Sammi threatened.

"Another question: Why haven't you died already?" She whined.

"Ninja-GO!" The Ninja's shouted in unison. They all spun in Spinjitzu and took out snakes.

One snake flew through the air and hit Katherine. She went sliding and was close to falling over the edge. Lloyd saw her, his best friend, and knew he had to save her. The snake stirred and when it got up its tail hit her. Lloyd dived and grabbed Katherine's hand. The unconscious girl hung over the side with her shoes barely touching the boiling venom. Lloyd pulled with all his strength and managed to get Katherine to safety.

"Lloyd." She mumbled before going back deeper into her sleep. Lloyd thought if he wasn't in battle he might blush.

Nya chose this time now to enter with the Samurai suit and found the battle was over. She had flown Jay back to the Monastery to get a shower and then flown him back. Nya had even lent him some of her cherry blossom soap to get rid of the snake smell. _Well at least he smells better now, _she thought. He had to use his pajamas as his uniform since his uniform was in the wash.

"Yeah, let's kick some Serpentine butt!" Jay exclaimed as he entered the cave.

"Aww man." He whined seeing the battle was over.


	8. Chapter 7: CapturedAgain

The girls had been at the Monastery for a month now and Sammi was now one of the Ninja. The girls had no intention of going back to their home which was not good. Katherine hated home and would have run away if it weren't for Sammi. Sammi meant the world to Katherine although Sammi bought killed her with her words. Sammi could be so airheaded and Katherine was so stubborn.

Katherine still hadn't chosen which story she wanted Garmadon to read. She didn't want the story she wrote about her and Sammi going into Ninjago because there were pairings in it and she didn't want him to know she had a little crush on his son, even when he was a candy stealing brat. Katherine thought about sharing her story from her favorite movie but it was too evil for anyone to read. Maybe he would want to read about the super humans she created and how the last of their race was destroyed all because they were dead all along. She didn't know which to choose and she was embarrassed about it, her writing always made her nervous sharing.

Sammi had a little puppy fat on her stored from her unachieved growth spurt. In order to be a good ninja she needed to be fit. Sensei Wu-though he didn't want to make it that obvious- told her she needed to do extended training along with any of the boys who played around during the lesson. Sammi was excited that she got to train alongside Sensei Wu and Zane and Jay and Lloyd and Kai and Cole. However extended training she thought was because of her inexperience.

Katherine was making dinner again that night. Sammi didn't know how to cook-or clean- so she did training instead. Katherine was making meatloaf and for Sammi-since she knew Sammi hated meatloaf- she heated up a bowl of Cole's chili mixed with Sammi's favorite chili. She was taught not to waste her food-plus Sammi was being a pain- so she mixed Cole's chili in with the other brand.

"Supper's on the table!" She called and had the place settings and everything set. Each ninja and adult sat in a certain chair so Katherine arranged everything accordingly. When they were almost done eating Sammi asked why her chili tasted different, but she said she liked it.

"Oh, I forgot. Cole, I hope you don't mind that I heated up the leftover chili from last night for Sammi." Katherine half-teased and half-truthed.

"WHAT?" Sammi asked before making a gagging face.

"Nope, don't mind." Cole said with a devious smirk.

"This was COLE'S chili? And I LIKED it?" Sammi asked before taking a big gulp of water and gagging again before breaking into a coughing fit.

"I'm (cough) okay."

"Don't die." Katherine said seriously and laughter broke out.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious."

"Cole, I would like your chili better if you never made it again." Sammi said pushing the bowl towards him.

"Let's take a vote on who's the best cook here. Hands up if you vote Zane." Kai said and all the hands went up.

"For Katherine." All the hands were raised again.

"It's settled, we need to have a cooking battle. Zane versus Katherine." Cole suggested.

"I think it would be good to have some friendly competition." Zane answered.

"I'm in." Katherine agreed and began clearing up dishes so Jay could wash them.

Katherine went to Nya's room while Sammi was on her training course. Nya and Katherine had bonded over the month they had been here. They'd even gone out shopping in Jamanakai Village for some new clothes for the girls. Nya and Katherine worked at 4 Weapons together when they weren't at the Monastery.

The next day the girls went to 4 Weapons to work.

"Nya, how did you know that you liked Jay?" Katherine asked when she finished an older man purchase a collectable broadsword.

"He was funny and cute and he stood out more than the other two. Jay also wore my favorite color and it was his favorite color too. We just had a lot in common and we really liked each other so we went out. Also Jay was so concerned for me whenever Garmadon captured me and turned me evil, he didn't want to hurt me even when I tried to hurt him. Whenever I got changed back we realized how much we really liked each other and didn't want anything to happen to the other. How come you ask?" Nya explained.

"I was just curious." Katherine lied.

"Okay, you like my brother don't you?" She asked. Katherine turned.

"No." She answered plainly.

Spiky brown-haired Kai didn't interest her. He had friendly amber eyes but they held too much fire. Katherine knew she'd get burned with him. Plus he was a little self-centered and a bit of an airhead. He had great qualities but not the person Katherine was interested in.

"Zane? You're quite friendly with him." Nya asked again before going to assist a hunter with some bow and arrows.

"No, I think Sammi likes him. Friend wise of course, she's too young to be thinking about _that_." Katherine answered before ringing up the total.

"Cole?"

"No, he's nice and all but he's a terrible cook. I'd be afraid I'd get food poisoning. He's really great but I'm just not interested. Plus he's four years older than me."

"No! You aren't…..him?" Nya asked and Katherine blushed lightly and looked away. She was not admitting to falling for the king of evil's son.

"Who?" Katherine asked though she already knew.

"Jay! Hey girl, he's mine." Nya said defensively.

"I know, that's why I'm letting you have him. You two are so cute together, I don't want to interfere." Katherine lied.

"Look, there are other guys out there. You don't have to settle for a ninja. There are people like you out there. Someone's gotta be right for you, I know it." Nya assured her.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Katherine asked.

"Then he'd be missing out on a wonderful person." Nya finished before she looked outside to see the sun setting.

"Well, we better close up the store. We don't want to worry the Ninja." Nya suggested and then Katherine began to put stuff away while she blew out the candles and turned off the lights.

"Wait!" Nya warned as Katherine was going to step outside.

"What?" Katherine asked. It was dark and cold and they needed to get to the Monastery on the other side of town.

"I heard something. Quick, hide!" Nya instructed and the two hid inside the warm fireplace.

"Cover yourself in soot. There's Serpentine outside. They'll see us."

Katherine and Nya covered themselves in soot from the chimney and hid on the sides. If the Serpentine went to light it they'd be discovered and burned. Neither wanted to come home as charcoal so they moved the logs out of sight. The door to 4 Weapons opened and several bodies slid on the floor. Hissing filled the still air and neither girl bothered to breathe.

"There'sssss two girlsss in here. The Overlord ssssaid to bring the girlsss to him." Skales hissed. His voice was recognizable to both of them. The blue and yellow snake was visible in the last glow of dawn.

"The Overlord?" Katherine breathed so delicately it was like the flap of a butterfly's wings. Nya barely shrugged.

"I sssssmell the fire ninja'ssss ssssisssster." Fang, Skale's lieutenant said.

Skales slithered to right in front of the fireplace. The girls froze. Skales and Fang started smelling the air and then Skales was making a weird noise. The girls panicked. Skales then sneezed really hard and fell into the fireplace. The girls were as good as dead.

"Kazzzzoomtight." Fang said and then Skales screamed like a little girl. He saw a pair of blue eyes watching him and screamed again.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed getting up and out of the fireplace. He slithered behind Fang who held out a sword and pointed it shakily towards the place Skales retreated from.

"Who goessss there?" Fang asked before getting hit in the eye with a ball of coal.

"My eyesssss!" He hissed, dropping the sword and throwing his hands over his eyes.

"Get them!" Skales ordered and a few varying snakes came and tied up the girls.

"My brother will get you and my boyfriend will make sure you'll never be able to slither again." Nya threatened before sneaking a knife from the store as they were pulled by.

"That'ssss why they won't find you. The Overlord has planssss for you." Boa hissed before a whip of his tail knocked each girl out. The knife clattered to the ground.

Kai was staring out the window of the Monastery. Something was off. His sister should be in sight by now but he couldn't see anything that hinted she was alright. Kai shook his head, he was freaking out for no reason. She probably had a last minute purchase and was running late because of it. Kai didn't trust the feeling in his stomach so he pushed it off as he ate too much for dinner.

"Kai, whatcha doin? Sammi asked. That kid was always at the wrong places at the wrong times _and_ annoying.

"Looking out the window." He answered plainly with slight irritation in his voice.

"Well that's boring. Come _on_….don't you wanna do something _fun_?" Sammi asked stressing out 'on' and 'fun'.

"No, go ask Jay." Kai replied and she frowned and stalked off.

Jay was balancing on a branch in the peach tree. He saw the perfect peach and there was a tiny branch he needed to climb on. Jay climbed further and then….

"Hi Jay!" Sammi greeted loudly. The branch Jay was climbing on snapped and he fell to the ground. A group of peaches pummeled him and he thought he'd have a bruise or two.

"Stupid fruit." He complained before kicking all the peaches over the cliff and shaking his fist at them. Then he took his nun chucks of lightning and shocked all the fruit into blackened circles.

"TAKE THAT PEACHES!" He shouted before kicking some dirt at them and turning around to see Sammi trying to hold in laughs. She then exploded into laughter.

"Take that peaches!" She mocked and Jay looked shocked(pardon the pun).

"Guys something's wrong." Kai announced as he came running towards them.

"What? Where's Nya?" Jay asked. Sammi chose that time to disappear.

"That's the trouble. Nya hasn't come home yet and she should have been back fifteen minutes ago. I'm worried." Kai said seriously. He withdrew his fire sword and pulled his hood. He was ready to fight whoever stood in his way, he wasn't losing his sister to darkness again, everyone was an enemy.

"Kai, don't worry. Nya's the Samurai, nobody's getting her." Cole answered, coming from nowhere.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU PEOPLE AND RANDOMLY APPEARING?" Jay shouted and he just received puzzled looks.

"Guys! Guys!" Sammi called as she ran from the Monastery with Zane.

"Katherine's in trouble!" Sammi added between breaths.

Lloyd was walking to the library to find Katherine when he heard Sammi's panic. Curious, he poked his head out from behind the wall and watched. He could see due to lanterns but he couldn't be seen. Lloyd listened inventively.

"See I told you!" Kai pushed to Cole.

"I sensed that something terrible had happened to them." Zane spoke up for Sammi.

"So here's what we have: Nya is usually back by now and Zane-the seer- sensed that they were in trouble." Cole pieced.

"But who could have taken them?" Zane asked.

"Serpentine." Cole growled. It made sense, they'd been the ones to return, however the fight in the Slither Pit meant that they wouldn't be a big threat.

Lloyd felt responsible for their kidnapping. He released the Serpentine trying to live up to his father's legacy. He was careless and let the five tribes out of the underground temples. He was responsible for the Great Devourer almost destroying Ninjago City and the entire world. Now he was responsible for his friends getting kidnapped when the Overlord was beginning to return.


	9. Chapter 8: Lloyd's Flashback

_Lloyd remembered going on that mission without Sammi. They found out some information but no one could remember anything but getting a glimpse of the Overlord. Lloyd remembered more. He just didn't share it with anyone. That was specifically what he was going to talk to Katherine about. Lloyd finally built up the courage to tell her what he remembered. Maybe she could figure something out._

_ "None of you are going to remember this Ninja but I've got big plans .The Master of Energy will be the embodiment of evil. You, Golden Ninja, will be very important to my plans. Just remember, I am the incarnation of death and evil, I can do anything I want to. I'll bring back darkness, nobody good is safe, not even you." The Overlord announced to the ninja. Their weapons glistened in the darkness and illuminated their faces. Sensei Wu watched his students proudly._

_ "I'll be ready to fight you no matter what!" Lloyd retorted. He'd worn his Golden uniform just to remind the Overlord of his defeat a year ago._

_ "Fighting and winning are two different things, Golden Ninja. I hope you learn that when I wipe the floor with you!" The Overlord threatened. _

_ "Well he's got one things right, the floor does need cleaning." Jay muttered under his breath._

_ "Silence, Ninja of Lightning!"_

_ "Hey, I shut up on my own terms!" Jay shouted back._

_ "More like never." Kai mumbled._

_ "GUYS!" Cole warned because the caves started shaking._

_ The Overlord shadow shifted past them. Lloyd thought they'd all gotten a glimpse of him before the shadow filled everything. They couldn't even see their noses. The shadow seemed to grab a hold of their minds and the events spiraled through their heads. Lloyd fought it with his Golden Ninja abilities-hence he was able to _remember this. Lloyd extended his powers reach too soon but he saw the Overlord's new host.

"It was…..me." Lloyd muttered outside of his flashback.


	10. Chapter 9: Out of Control

"Don't worry Katherine, my brother knows I should be home by now. He'll start looking for me. Since you're with me then Sammi would be worried when she finds out you're late." Nya assured her. The white-haired girl felt sadness.

"She doesn't care about me. She'd be happy if she just woke up and I was gone. Samantha Joyce doesn't feel anything for Katherine Joyce." Katherine stated firmly.

Nya felt hurt hearing this. She and her brother didn't get along all the time but when she was kidnapped he would have searched to the ends of the earths to save her. She was his main priority. Nya didn't understand why Katherine would think this. Nya and Kai didn't get along when they were the girl's age but when they got older they started working together, mainly after their father died since all they had left was each other.

"Are you sure Katherine?" Nya asked. Boa had chained the two together over the boiling venom pit. There were titanium walls and only one door and the Serpentine made it impossible for them to escape.

"Nya, I don't think there's an escape from here. We're not going to be saved." Katherine-the pessimist-stated.

"Have you met the ninja? They'll do anything and everything to save us." Nya assured.

"What do you want to do why we wait to be saved?" Katherine asked. Nya shrugged.

"We could play 21?" Nya suggested.

"Why not? You wanna start?"

"Sure. 1,2,3."

"4,5,6."

"Sensei Wu, Nya and Katherine have been kidnapped by Serpentine." Zane said to the wise man meditating by the peach tree.

"I sensed it. Dark beings are stirring. We must be prepared to fight at all times. The Serpentine are just the beginning. I've felt as if my mind has been played with. It as if I'm forgetting something I should have never ignored. Blank memories, of darkness." Sensei Wu replied.

"I, too, feel that way, Sensei. It's as if part of my memory had been erased. Normally that wouldn't happen due to my systems passcodes and security protocols. The only other time I felt this way was when the Overlord's darkness consumed me and changed me. I can run a scan through my systems to tell if we've been touched by the hands of darkness if you wish." Zane replied. Sensei merely nodded. Zane opened his chest plate and flipped his _S.C.A.N _switch. The letters stood for: Security, Capture, Assess, and Necessary. Security was the protocol in place, Capture was for capturing any viruses or spyware, Assess was for assessing problems, and Necessary meant it was a necessary protocol.

"Um, Sensei, my scan informed me that we were attacked by darkness. There's traces of it on my motherboard and systems. My memory archive has the most traces of darkness. That means-"

"Our memories have been tampered with." Sensei Wu finished for his student.

"Shall I tell my brothers?" Zane asked but Sensei shook his head.

"It's better if they do not know. Some things are better left a mystery. Like whether the cat in the bag is alive or dead."

"This Schrödinger, why was he foolish enough to put a cat in a bag? There is no reason to do such a thing." Zane answered. Sensei merely shook his head.

"Sometimes the wisest do not find sense in sense filled acts." Sensei Wu replied before taking his walking stick and leaving.

"Zane!" Sammi called as she ran towards the white ninja in her gray ninja garb.

"You look like a ninja." Zane commented. Sammi had tears streaming down her eyes.

"We got a ransom from the Overlord. Cole said Sensei Wu was with you. Where is he?" Sammi gasped, she was out of breath and still out of shape.

"What does the ransom say?" Zane asked. Sammi looked into his hazel eyes with her blue teary ones. She shook her head.

"You don't want to know Zane." Was all she managed to say.

"Sensei Wu went that way." Zane replied pointing towards the direction he went.

Curiosity claimed Zane like a newborn cat. He knew that he must have been involved for him not to be told. That or it will affect him dramatically. A part of Zane wanted to spy and find out what the ransom was. Zane had never had such humanly desires before. However, he noticed some parts of him were human, like longing. He knew that eventually everyone around him will die and him-being a nindroid-will live eternally. That thought always saddened his mechanical heart, of being the only survivor, of being alone, of having to watch the world end and know that you won't end with it.

Zane walked towards the Monastery and went into his and his brothers' bedroom. He lied on his bed and tried to think. Sammi was in panic mode over her sister and so Zane didn't have anyone to talk to. _No, its best not to think, _he told himself. Zane needed some way to wash everything out, he didn't want to end up like he was before. _That star! What if it caused the girls to come here?_ He would sweat and worry if he were human, instead his gears locked up, he didn't even know his gears could lock up.

Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Zane was tempted not to answer but pretend he was sleeping. Of course he couldn't sleep but he could dream. Zane programmed his dreams, they were all his good memories, but occasionally he'd have a vision in his dreams. Sometimes he'd switch to Falcon vision while his body rested. Falcon was always awake and it was fun seeing what his companion was doing.

"Zane, it's me Lloyd."

"Come in." Zane answered and the green-eyed boy walked in. He seemed to be off, his patterns weren't normal.

"Zane, I think I know what the Overlord's new body is. He's, he's…it's me." Lloyd explained. Zane listened deeply now.

"Whenever we went on that mission, we were all swarmed with darkness and I fought it. Eventually I got the darkness to go away but before the Overlord could escape we all caught a glimpse of him but none of you remember. Anyway, I remember who it looked like. The Overlord was using me." Lloyd explained more.

"But how can that be possible? You are right here." Zane asked.

"I think it was the future. I dreamt it."

"The Overlord isn't back. We went there, it was just Skales using a voice to trick us. Lloyd, they knocked you out during this. Remember?" Zane answered.

"I know what I'm speaking is the truth Zane." Lloyd pushed. Zane remained calm unlike the others who would have blown up.

"I can do a truth scan just in case, so we know if someone's memory has been tampered with there." Zane offered. Lloyd considered it a good while before agreeing. A blue laser went over both of them and then it started scanning on Zane's arm.

"Lloyd, Zane! There you are! Come on! We've got to go _now!_" Cole shouted to them down the hallway. They didn't even get to see the results. Both ran towards the giant dragon with four heads.

"What is the problem?" Zane asked as he helped Lloyd mount the beast.

"No time to explain. We've got to get to the Underworld and fast." Kai answered before Sensei Wu snapped the reins and they flew spinning into the ground.

"AHHHH!" Lloyd screamed since he'd never been there on the first ride. Jay started laughing at his high pitch girl scream and Lloyd shoved him off. Jay clung to the tail for dear life before Cole used his scythe to pull Jay back on. Jay shut up then.

"Finally! The mouth of lightning shuts up!" Cole announced happily before Sensei Wu bonked him on the head with his bamboo staff.

"Hush Cole or they will know we are here." Sensei Wu warned.

Sammi sat behind Zane and Lloyd sat behind her with Jay in front of Zane, Kai in front of Jay and Cole in front of Kai and behind Sensei Wu. Sammi had clung to Zane when the dragon ascended and she dug her face into his shoulder blade when the dragon nosedived. Now Sammi clung to Zane as they flew deeper into the Underworld. Where Katherine and Nya were being held captive, as the Overlord had stated in his ransom.

Where Nya and Katherine were, hanging above a pit of boiling venom, Katherine was thinking. Her game ended with Nya long ago and now Katherine was scared she was going to die and Sammi would never know of the letter she wrote. Tears welled in her eyes, Samantha would never know of all the good things that Katherine did for her, she'd only think that Katherine hated her and wished she was never born when in reality Sammi was one of the best things that ever came into Katherine's life. She was a gift to a soul that was lost since the beginning.

"Katherine, why are you crying? Everything's gonna be fine." Nya assured her again.

"I'm a teenager. It happens." Katherine answered before the chain started lowering them a centimeter a minute.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Nya shouted. Katherine cried harder.

"THANKS FOR NOTHIN NYA!" Katherine sobbed.

Outside the snakes were laughing at what they were hearing. The girls were having a breakdown and the ninja were headed in the wrong direction. Now they can see if the Master of Energy was Katherine _and _get rid of the Master of Fire's annoying samurai sister. If the girl wasn't the Master of Energy then she'd die and they knew about the Green Ninja's relationship with the girl, the death of her would weaken him. If they could kill the little white-haired brats sister then that would weaken the bucket of bolts.

"Skales! Did you miss me?" A long thought deceased voice asked. The large snake slithered in and others covered before him. He didn't look the same.

"P-pythor?! I-well I thought you were dead." Skales answered somewhat shaken.

Pythor had patches of scales and flesh missing from his long purple body. Now instead of purple he was a fades purple and sickly green color. His eyes were red with rage and on his large body green goo dripped onto the floor with a splat. Pythor looked like he'd been through the wash, badly.

"I'm not you idiot. Now, I'm here to command the Serpentine once more." Pythor declared boldly.

"No, Pythor! I'm in control of the Ssserpentine. You got eaten by the Great Devourer after my attemptssss to ssstop you!" Skales said before the two got into a fight. The other Serpentine started cheering their favorite leader on.

"Nya, if we die here, I just want to tell you know I like." Katherine said as if that would save them.

"But you said you liked my boyfriend." Nya asked confused.

"I lied."

"So it was Cole!" Nya jumped. Katherine shook her head.

"My brother?"

"No! Let me get on with it!"

"Zane?"

"My sister likes him…." Katherine answered and Nya smiled.

"That's great! Zane and Sammi make a great pair."

The boiling venom was getting closer and closer to them. Forty-five minutes had passed since they started moving down. Struggling had made them go down faster.

"I have a big fat crush on Lloyd!" Katherine admitted and her face turned red like Nya's clothing. Nya gasped.

"Lloyd, you'll never believe this." Zane said after snapping out of Falcon vision.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

The found out tragically that the Underworld wasn't where the girls were being held captive. Instead they were at the Serpentine lair where Lloyd had suggested in the first place but nobody listened to him, as always. Not even his Uncle listened to him all because of the stupid ransom. If you get a ransom from the so called Overlord who misspelled Underworld then you should know it's a trap. He put Underwearworld. Seriously, even when Lloyd was a child he could tell the difference.

"You were right." Zane answered. That was half of the truth, the other half was Falcon had seen the girls and could hear them. All he heard was 'I have a big fat crush on Lloyd!' but Zane knew not to interfere with their privacy.

"Well duh…." Lloyd exclaimed childlike reminding them all that he was still a child trapped in a fourteen year olds body.

"Ah young nephew, sometimes we forget that you are not a deceiving young kiddo anymore." Sensei Wu replied.

_Forget, you had a hard time forgetting when I was saving all of you from the Overlord. You know, after I became an adult! Geez sometimes I'm glad I have Katherine to talk to, well not right now, she's kind of kidnapped. She's almost my age and we relate a lot….I'm not thinking about her, am I?_

"Lloyd!" Kai whispered and gestured forward. The Green Ninja had been so consumed in thought that he hadn't noticed anything happening around him.

"Sensei Wu, you're not really going to trade him, are you?" Sammi asked. The thought brought salty and thick tears to her eyes.

Sensei Wu thought of what to say before he said it. He didn't know how close the two had gotten over the past month. How would he react to the tough decision that would need to be made? Would he understand it was for the best or would he say that a new plan was in order? They had no choice at this point, he had to be willing to make this sacrifice or else all will be for nothing.

"I'm sorry Sammi, but in order for us to get your sister out we need to send him in." Sensei Wu replied with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Sammi looked at him with blue tearful eyes. Those eyes pleaded and begged and screamed for Sensei to change his mind. The air grew unbearably humid with salty-watery air. The more her eyes cried the more humid the air became. It swelled and got sticky and in a matter of seconds everyone was sweating except Zane who instead was becoming slow and his gears were locking up.

"The humidity has risen twenty percent in the last minute. I think they know we're here." Zane reported after reading a scanner on his arm.

"Sensei Wu, please I'm begging you, anyone but him." Sammi pleaded again. It was like a Texas summer in the middle of a drought. The only water supply was sweat and Sammi's tears.

"Sammi, stop this immediately. Your anger is causing the air to heat up. Look." Sensei Wu replied harshly. She turned to see the others trying to help Zane who was like the Tin Man before Dorothy found him.

"What have I done?" She whispered before running over to help the others.

"Zane, are you okay?" Sammi asked even though at this point he couldn't respond.

Sammi focused on getting the air to cool down so it wouldn't be sweating as well. The sudden change caused a tornado to form inside the hideout. _Well if they didn't know we were here they'd sure know now. _The force of the winds blew them all away from each other into separate parts. The winds grew stronger with Sammi's emotion and she clung to Zane while everyone tried to stay together.

"Sammi! Stop this!" Sensei cried over the roar of the fierce winds. It was so strong that you couldn't see two inches in front of you.

"I can't!" She shouted over the roar. She tried but she couldn't control herself. Her Spinjitzu had been unleashed without a master. It tore down the halls and ripped everything apart.

The lair was being torn apart. Things flew everywhere. The Ninja were separated from each other. Sammi was trying to make it stop and it only made things worse. The good thing was Zane was able to move again and yet the wind couldn't make him budge. The Spinjitzu was going haywire and soon Sammi would be swept away. Her eyes went from blue to gray and her brown hair grew to her mid-back and from the roots down to the ends it turned a silver-blonde, like Zane's hair. She also aged to the Ninja's age. Her powers were developing beyond the others and they weren't trained or mastered and were trying to destroy their master.

"Zane! I can't control it!" Sammi cried out.

The Nindroid realized that she was about to be blown away so he quickly wrapped her in a hug and rushed into the wall. He was shielding her from her own power. The Spinjitzu increased in power and strength and was ripping the wall apart. Shrapnel and debris flew in every direction. However one part remained, a steel wall, no titanium wall. The duo knew that was where the girls were but how could they get there if Sammi's power was out of control.

Zane knew what he had to do. He cradled Sammi in his arms and trudged head on into the wind tunnel and towards the titanium wall. A large gust slammed into his but he stayed strong. Times like these were when he appreciated the fact that he wasn't human. His father would be proud of him. This was twice he saved Sammi, now she owed him. Maybe if she could stop the winds then that would help. A Fangpyre flew by screaming and trying to dig his fangs into the breaking walls. Zane had to credit Sammi, she knew how to infiltrate and take down a Serpentine nest.

"Falcon." Zane said with realization, his friend, no companion would be blow away and to who knows where, along with his brothers.

"Sammi, if you want to save your sister than you have to stop the winds. The reason you've grown is because you've caught up with your real world. You are the same age as us here and in your world. Sammi, you have to control your emotions, you are not a child anymore." Zane instructed. The now adult Sammi took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She closed her gray eyes and concentrated but her emotions still got the better of her.

"I….can't….too….strong." She gasped through the force.

_If her emotions need to be balance there is only one thing I can do….let's hope it doesn't go crazy. _Zane thought before leaning down and planting his lips on hers. Her eyes grew to the size of the moon and she started shrinking as did the wind. Her hair turned back to its original length but remained the gray color as did her eyes. Zane took a step back to find that all the chaos had ended and he was looking at a ten year old girl again who was blushing madly.

"That was not quite the outcome I was prepared for." Zane said killing the moment.

"I'm sorry. I should have had better control of myself." She whispered as if she was afraid of him. _Afraid of Zane_. Like something was _wrong with him_. Like how his brothers treated him before the girls came. This plunged the Nindroid back into a spiral of wondering who he was and why he was different.

"Zane, is something wrong?" Sammi asked in a soft voice.

"What? Oh, nothing is wrong. He-he." He replied awkwardly.

The two girls were about three feet above the boiling venom. Nya was thinking about Jay and Kai, why they might not have saved her and Katherine. The snakes had tricked them was the most logical answer but they were smarter than these string beans, what was stopping them? However the sound of a tornado destroying everything made a lot of sense. It meant Sammi must have been here and that meant the Ninja were also here. The girls simultaneously sighed in relief, they were saved.

However, nobody was coming. Two feet away from death. The heat and fumes were gnawing at them and suffocating. The toxin made them drowsy. If the boiling venom didn't kill them then surely the air would. The duo _were_ in a metal unventilated container. Suddenly-with the soles of their shoes touching the green bubbles- the chain dropping them down went slack and they halted.

"We've got a sssswitcheroo ladiessss." Skales hissed over a microphone. His sickly voice echoed in the walls and it sounded as if he was in trouble.

"We've sent out a ransom and one of you is going back to the Ninja." A familiar voice came.

"Pythor!?" Nya asked in exclamation. He was supposed to have been eaten by the Great Devourer!

"Yes, you see. When the Great Devourer exploded I had been shot farther away than your precious Sensei. When that happened I landed in the Ice Realm where I froze inside the goo. Whenever the Ultimate Weapon had gone missing I was released from my prison and I came here." Pythor explained. Neither girl could see him since they _were _in the titanium walled chamber.

"Ewww, he must look terrible." Katherine muttered.

"You said one of us was going back to the Ninja, who?" Nya called back to him.

"You are my dear Nya." Pythor answered in his extremely charismatic and overly dramatic voice.

Before either of them could blink the chain broke into two and Nya was pulled through the roof. Katherine waited to see what would happen before another chain slid down with _Zane. _He was struggling against the bindings. Katherine was perplexed, shouldn't the other Ninja be here. Then she panicked, usually Sammi was with Zane, did they get her?

"Where's my sister?" Katherine asked.

"She's safe. In the air ducts. An accident went down and my brothers are scattered. I just know they're in the building. I told Sammi to get out of here." Zane explained.

"She's not going to leave. How big was the accident?"

"I think it would be best if you helped her control her emotions. She went unstable and the building is barely standing. Serpentine are retreating. It would be best if we tried to escape from here as soon as possible." Zane answered.

"But how?"

"Turn on your side and roll up." He explained before using Spinjitzu to spin up to the top.

"I can't do Spinjitzu!"

"Try." He urged before she rolled on her side and tried to spin up. However Katherine got her foot caught in one of the chain links and then used that to walk up upside down.

When they got to the top Zane managed to get the shaft open with his foot. He let Katherine through first before he led the way. After spinning through the chains the duo were now free. They were inside the air ducts and the ventilation was sad. Katherine kept coughing from the venom toxins that had been built up in here. The two kept crawling through until Katherine saw something.

She crawled faster to find Sammi was unconscious. She pulled her sister closer into a hug. Then she carried Sammi-ignoring the fact she was quite heavy- and carried her the rest of the way. Zane had stayed quiet, obviously something had happened between the two to make things awkward. A smashing sound came and they were finally free.

"My brothers and Sensei Wu! I must return to get them." Zane exclaimed before turning around and leaving.

Katherine carried Sammi in her arms and ran as fast as she could away from there. She'd never ran so far from a place before in her life. Her legs carried her to the Monastery and up the hill leading to it. She busted through the gates and didn't stop until she collapsed in the video game room. The door opened after Katherine caught her breath, it was Misako.

"You're back! Thank the Heavens. But where's Lloyd and Wu and the others?" Misako asked hugging both girls.

"What happened to Sammi?" She continued.

"She passed out. The Serpentine, Pythor is back! He had plans for us. He wanted all of us there. Sammi went on a meltdown from what Zane told me and blew the whole building away. He said everyone was spread out from the power explosion. I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything." Katherine cried from frustration and for once she was scared. She was scared for her life, for Sammi's life, and for her heroes' lives.


	11. Chapter 10: Hanging With My Buddies

The Garmadon's with the exception of Lloyd were making tea while Katherine tried to wake Sammi up. The girl was seriously drained, obviously from lack of energy. She figured whatever Sammi did she wouldn't be doing it for a _while. _Katherine even slapped her trying to get her to wake but she was out cold. Finally Katherine gave up and went to join the couple at the tea table.

"We're glad that you joined us Katherine. How is your sister?" Garmadon asked as Misako poured the white-haired girls tea.

"She's good. She's still out cold but she wasn't hurt." Katherine explained.

It was strange how the Serpentine were targeting her and Zane. She realized those two were mostly used in the tale. How Zane had managed to save them that night, Sammi learned Spinjitzu, Katherine getting kidnapped, Nya and Katherine getting kidnapped, everything was so….confusing. Katherine wanted to go back to the times she and Lloyd would read comic books in the library until both of them fell asleep, back to when Sammi actually seemed normal and she was screwing up all the time. When things were perfect but because of her, they're wrong, like she is.

Sammi was lost beneath the waves of her subconscious. Her dream at the moment seemed to occur in Ninjago.

_There were seven dragons, a red one, blue, white, gray, black, purple, and green. Then these large, scale-covered, ugly, four colored dragons appeared and started spitting poison at the purple and gray dragons. The purple dragon was defending the gray dragon while the other dragons fought against the other invaders. The purple dragon turned a faded pink and fell from the sky onto the ground spitting sparks instead of flames. The green and gray dragon flew to the purple dragons aid and the gray dragon curled up to the purple dragon. The green dragons placed its snout on the purples and tried to use healing energy to save it but it didn't work. The gray dragon began to cry and a dragon is never supposed to cry because it extinguishes the fire. A sudden beam of light engulfed the gray dragon and the green dragon was left alone to mourn over the lost purple dragon._

_The gray dragon found itself in a new location. Then the dragon tears fell hard and the dragon collapsed. The scales began to recline into her skin and she shrank down. Hair started growing and human features started showing. Her brown hair changed into blonde and she opened her once blue dragon eyes to reveal green human ones._

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sammi screamed when she woke up. Immediately the only three people in the Monastery rushed to where she was.

"Sammi, what's wrong?" Misako asked while Katherine brushed the hair from her sister's eyes and handed her her glasses.

"I think I had a dream of the future. And Katherine died." Sammi answered before bursting into tears. Misako and Garmadon looked at Katherine and Katherine looked at Sammi.

"I died?" Katherine asked, of all that she paid attention to that minor detail.

"You had a precognition?" Garmadon asked and Sammi nodded before explaining the dream.

"I-I think so. But one thing was puzzling. When I changed back I was blonde, like Lloyd's blonde, not brunette and I had green eyes instead of blue."

Misako and Garmadon exchanged glances. Sammi noticed that however Katherine was making sure Sammi wasn't hurt.

"Katherine."

"Katherine."

"Katherine I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry Sammi. I shoulda' looked out for you better. Ya' know, I wrote you a story. I want you to read it. It's where I made us characters in Ninjago kind of like we are now." Katherine said before hugging her sister tight.

Misako and Garmadon looked at each other and smiled. But they still had a secret. A secret nobody knew. Technically Misako knew more than Wu or Garmadon. She went missing for years and anything could happen in that time. She was just doing explorations, learning ancient secrets and making sure the Prophecies would never be fulfilled. Some Prophecies could be fatal to mankind, and some she couldn't prevent no matter how hard she tried.

"We're back!" Jay's obnoxious voice called.

"May I be excused?" Katherine asked and Misako nodded.

"Where are you going Katherine?" Sammi asked.

"To the library." Katherine answer came. _DUH!_

Sammi pulled out her journal and started drawing her dream across the two yellowed pages. She didn't care that Misako and Garmadon were in the room, she needed to get this down. Sammi's pencil made every detail look realistic. If she could use any weapon the pencil would be her finest. Sammi wanted to be an artist when she grew up and then join the design team for Ninjago in her world but here, it was nothing like she imagined.

Sammi finished drawing her dream before pulling out her sketchbook and placing her dream book in its place. She started sketching and the Garmadon's took that time to leave. However Garmadon was eyeing the dream book, he remembered that they needed it to prove whether Sammi was psychic or not. Misako had said that if the images match those in the Book of Prophecies then Sammi was a psychic.

Sammi began sketching her outlines of the Ninja, two on each page. They went in her order of favorites: Zane-of course, Jay, Cole , and Kai. She focused on making every detail do them justice. Sammi started by drawing their outlines in their favorite combat positions she learned in real life-the show was inaccurate- Zane's was holding both shurikens like a carved statue, Jay swung his nunchuks menacingly like a cobra preparing to strike, Cole was slicing with his scythe like such precision and strength, and Kai was:

_Do you like my sword, sword?  
Sword, my fire sword, sword_

You cannot afford, 'ford  
Ford, my fire sword, sword  
Even if you could, could  
I have a patent!

No one else can make a sword  
Exactly in this manner, manner  
Welcome to my manor, manor  
I ca ca ca canna canna

Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword  
Whenever I get bored, bored  
I can swing my sword, sword  
I can swing my sword, sword!

Once I burnt the floor boards  
But I had it restored  
Then it was expensive  
But it was a write off!

Swinging is my business  
And by that I mean swinging swords  
Please do not ignore  
Do you like my sword?

Ha!

That was rhetorical  
You know I am the ninja  
I know you like my sword  
It's made of flippin' gold

If you don't you're lying  
But that would be fine  
Because it is awesome  
And you're probably jealous!

I can swing my sword, sword  
Cuz I am the lord, lord

Lord of fire swooooorrrrrddddssssah!

She began drawing Zane. She made each fine line of his flat-top hairdo look alive. Sammi was going to draw his eyes last since those took a lot of detail and precision to draw to justice. Next came the uniform which she drew every crease, every shadow, every corner and edge with such passion and precision that she was scared that if she messed one detail up Zane would hate her forever. Now came the color; she pulled out her pack of colored pencils and began filling in the colors carefully and blending them with her finger. Finally she moved to his eyes, his hazel and friendly eyes that could turn into cold glass in a heartbeat. She searched through her color pencils in search of the right shade, the right colors since irises consisted of many colors and she searched for the right well, everything. Finally she took her multiple shades of gray, brown, and green and split the wood off and placing them over the fire to melt them together into one shade.

"Please, please work." She prayed before testing the color. She barely marked the page before throwing the colored pencil in the fire and leaving the book wide open on the floor and exiting the room. She needed a break. Maybe some training would do her some good.

Sammi dressed in Zane's smaller uniform and then went outside where she found Cole and Kai training. She removed her glasses and placed them on the bench before climbing onto the roof and stalking her prey. She saw Kai getting closer and Sammi waited patiently. Finally he was in the perfect position. Sammi leapt down and landed silently behind him while he was backing up. Kai tripped over Sammi's crouched body and took Cole down with him.

"What the he-"Kai began before seeing Sammi crouched on the ground snickering. Cole frowned and helped Kai up.

"Sup dudes. I'm here ta train." Sammi said eagerly. Cole and Kai smirked at each other before coming at Sammi.

"What are you…..no stop. Stop! NO!" Sammi cried out giggling as she started running. They were chasing her with weapons and Cole was threatening to tickle her. She giggled harder and actually ran faster.

"Ooh! TICKLE FIGHT!" Jay shouted before chasing after Sammi too.

"Don't you dare!" Sammi threatened before tripping and rolling. The boys dog piled her and they got into a tickle war.

Inside the library Katherine was reading _Beautiful Creatures _while listening to music. She didn't hear her best friend enter the room or notice him reading a comic book next to her. The music she was listening to was _Forever _by Rascal Flatts and Katherine was singing it softly to herself.

"Wow, you really know that song." Lloyd commented when she finished. Katherine jumped, like, three feet in the air and landed on her feet in a combat position. All the blood in her face was drained.

"Lloyd!"

"Didn't mean to scare you. I thought you knew I was here."

"I wasn't scared. Like a fourteen year old could scare me. I ain't scared of anything." Katherine answered before shutting off her i-pod, bookmarking her page and then closing her book.

"They're having a tickle fight outside." Lloyd said a hint of devil in his tone.

"And that means?" Katherine asked before he got that smirk on his face. Her eyes got wide and she froze.

"Don't you even- ahhh! God!" Katherine shrieked before Lloyd chased her around.

"Stop! Hehehe! No!"

"I'm gonna get cha!" Lloyd taunted the giggling white-haired girl.

"Slow down!" He gasped.

"You speed up!" She shouted back before rounding a corner and climbing up the doorway onto the ceiling.

"Where'd you go?" Lloyd asked looking around. Katherine couldn't help but giggle but she couldn't silence herself. Lloyd saw her.

"How'd you get all the way up there?" He asked.

"I climbed."

"I never learned to climb. The others had to help me." Lloyd explained once Katherine leapt down.

"I can show you. It's really easy. Do you know any places with large trees?" Katherine asked. Lloyd nodded.

"Sensei Wu, can I go with Katherine to find some trees to climb?" Lloyd asked when they got to the peach tree on which the old man was meditating at.

"Yes young nephew. Zane's Falcon will find you if we need you. Be safe." Sensei Wu responded before going back to meditating.

Lloyd took Katherine's hand as they ran down the many stone steps towards the place where he once made the Serpentine build him a tree house. He knew the way while she never left the Monastery since she got here unless it was to help Nya at 4 Weapons or getting kidnapped. Anyhow now they were approaching the large treetops with many branches protruding from vast trunks.

"Will this do?" Lloyd asked.

"Heck yes it will." Katherine smiled before running to a nice tree and hoisting herself up.

"Copy what I do." Katherine instructed before jumping down and starting to climb again.

Lloyd grabbed onto a branch and started pulling himself up and setting the proper footing. However a few branches up he slipped and hit the ground. Katherine slid down and began to show him again. This time she slowed down and Lloyd followed behind her. She pulled herself onto a branch and scooted so he could sit with her when he got up. However he slipped again but she extended her reach so he wouldn't fall from the large height.

"Thanks." Lloyd said a tad bit embarrassed that she was a master tree climber and he kept falling unless she helped pull him onto the tree branch.

"It's no problem." Katherine replied before helping him get fully secure on the branch.

The birds tweeted a sweet song as they flew by. A cool breeze blew by as the two chatted in the tree. All was calm and it was nice experiencing something else besides fighting and kidnapping the past few days. These were the golden moments, the times to cherish, the times of forgiveness and times to relax. Music played from Katherine's I-pod and she was trying to teach Lloyd the song.

"You have a lot of songs." Lloyd said to break the silence of the song ending right before a new one would begin.

"It helps me think." Katherine replied.

"So what's next on the song list?"

Katherine looked at the playlist and choked. It was too late to change it. It was Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.

When you said it helps you think, what for?" Lloyd asked dangling his feet over the edge. Katherine had her back to the base with one leg dangling and one bent on the branch.

"Writing mostly. It also helps me not think. I never mentioned this before but life back home wasn't great. Our parents weren't the best. That's why we haven't been homesick. Sammi would always go to friend's houses and I would stay in my room and write and listen to music. I always made sure Sammi wasn't home when they'd drink." Katherine paused. She wasn't sure how much to tell or even if he wanted to know.

"Well my mom left me at evil school and dad was the king of evil so I'm sure your parents weren't that bad." Lloyd joked.

"When they'd drink, they'd…..they'd hurt me. They'd yell at me. I felt like such a disappointment to them and I felt like Sammi was always the good child because they'd take things out at me instead of her. I don't want her yelled at but I can't help feeling like I shouldn't have been born. You're my first friend Lloyd. Thank you."

Lloyd didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Katherine looked sad so he was thinking of ways to get her to smile again. _Maybe we could play a game! That might cheer her up. But what could we play? I know, hide and seek!_

"Katherine, you wanna play hide and seek?" Lloyd asked and she smiled.

"Yeah," She answered. Lloyd smiled back.

"But you're it." She laughed before leaping from the twenty foot heighted branch and landing on the ground smoothly before taking off running.

"One…..two…..three….thirty! Ready or not here I come!" Lloyd shouted into the large forest before sliding down the tree, unlike Katherine he wasn't so brave about leaping from such a large height.

Lloyd just searched for the giggling but since the forest was so huge he figured it would take a while. However he knew this forest better than Katherine and he knew all the good hiding spots so Lloyd went in search for them. He searched the ground for Katherine but he couldn't find her.

Katherine was giggling. She found a large tree with big roots and a hole in the ground and crawled in. She kept seeing Lloyd feet as he ran by searching for her. This was WAY more fun than talking about her home life. Plus no matter what she did with Lloyd she always had fun. Katherine never wanted to leave Ninjago but she knew she was only welcome there for so long since she was useless.

"Katherine! Where are you?" Lloyd called. It had been forty-five minutes. Katherine crawled out from her hiding spot and turned to find Lloyd when he ran into her. They both fell over and went rolling and when they stopped Lloyd landed on Katherine and they banged foreheads and noses.

"Ow!" They both cried out. Then they froze when they realized how close they were. It got really awkward really fast.

"Lloyd," Katherine said after a long minute.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're still on me."

"Oh, right. Sorry." He stammered before getting up and extending his hand to help her up.

"It's okay. No harm no foul." She replied and they both turned the opposite direction embarrassed.

Back at the Monastery the Ninjas were having a water balloon fight and even Sensei Wu was a part of it. He was using his bamboo staff to throw and deflect water balloons. Sammi snuck up behind him and dropped a water balloon down the back of his shirt. Zane stayed inside so he didn't malfunction. Water balloons were flying all over the place and it was like a water bomb went off.

It was getting dark so Lloyd and Katherine were almost to the Monastery when a rogue water balloon flew off the side of the mountain and smashed into Lloyd. It exploded and water shot everywhere soaking them both. Katherine screamed from shock. Lloyd was in a daze and on his butt since the impact knocked him flat on his back.

"What in the world?" He asked and Katherine-after gathering her wits- shrugged.

"Let's find out." Katherine suggested. Lloyd used his fire ability to dry off fast.

When they finally got to the top the remains of the water balloon fight was balloon rubber and water scattered everywhere. The Ninja were lying on the ground panting. Sensei Wu was doing some Tai Chi exercise. Lloyd and Katherine looked at each other before going to ask Sensei Wu what happened.

"The Ninja were simply having a water balloon fight. And they EPIC FAILED SUCKAS!"


	12. Chapter 11: Should I Be Worried

"Ninja, Samurai, my brother and sister-in-law, and Katherine. I've been questioning the return of the Overlord for some time now. If he truly was back wouldn't he have struck by now? He must be biding his time or he's waiting for something unbeknownst to us. Have any of you noticed anything different since the snakes incident?" Sensei Wu asked. Katherine and Sammi had been in Ninjago for two months already and nothing was going down. All Garmadon had them do was scatter around Ninjago destroying Doomsday devices he had set up for them.

"My theory is that when Garmadon and the Ninja destroyed the Doomsday Devices that weakened the Overlord. The only way he could get the power back is either through the Green Ninja or the Master of Energy. We know Sammi is the Master of Air so we have all the Masters except one to train Lloyd. The Overlord may be out in search for the missing Master if he is really desperate." Misako explained. All Sammi heard was 'I'm a smart cookie.'

_Cookie. Ooh! Donuts! I love donuts! Butter donuts! Ooh what about ham donuts? Ich! Ham donuts. What about bacon donuts? I'd LOVE bacon donuts. Floppabackapoop in butter. Butter donuts eating hamburgers. Afacapoo! That sounds like I bleep a poo. SYNCHRONIZED STAND! HEHEHEHHE butt fuzz. _Sammi thought.

"We must assume that the Overlord is preparing for another confrontation. When he possessed me I shared minds with him. I learned many things and most importantly I learned how he thinks. He craves only power but he needs a host for that power and a dark or willing embodiment. I shudder to think who would be willing enough to let him control them. The Master of Energy would be smart enough to evade him but powerful enough to become a stronger host than even you Lloyd." Garmadon spoke up after staying in silence.

"But the Overlord prepared for hundreds of years last time before fighting me. He was banished to the Island of Darkness. He could still be in Ninjago City since that was where we last saw him." Lloyd's two cents spoke for themselves.

"Ah but Lloyd you miss an important detail. When you last fought him he dissipated into the unknown. We know he has a temporary host at the moment but we also know he has the Serpentine on his side. From what Katherine and Nya stated Pythor is also back. We have more things to worry about than the Overlord. If he could bring Pythor back from the dead then who knows who else he could summon to fight in his army?" Garmadon countered.

"Wait, if the Overlord needs this so called 'Master of Energy' then why don't we seek him out first? I mean nobody knows where he is so if we can find him then it's easy peasy. Right?" Jay asked.

"But Jay, nobody knows who they are and they've been lost to history. Duh." Cole responded.

"Yeah but since all of Lloyd's Masters are he's then we can assume that the other is a he as well." Kai replied.

"I resent that!" Sammi spoke.

"Oh sorry pipsqueak." Cole apologized. Sammi glared.

"Ninja, please!" Sensei Wu snapped.

"Sorry Sensei." They all sighed in unison.

"Zane, Katherine, got any input?" Kai asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

Both were thinking. That was rare for Zane _not _to have a plan or course of action. Katherine usually thought all things through before discussing ideas or let others converse and finding holes in their plans that weren't pointed out. Either way they were both extremely smart when it came to tactics. They have more things in common than they thought.

"Ninja, you also thought the Samurai would only be a he but he turned out to be a she and as your sister Kai." Nya pointed out.

"Right but-" Kai began. Nya scowled.

"'But' What?" Nya asked.

"N-nothing." Kai stammered.

"My brother has a point. The Overlord brought Pythor back so we must be prepared to see long defeated enemies or friends that he's corrupted. He will try to recruit all of our enemies and turn our friends. The Overlord knows what we're capable of and he'll try to use the past to haunt us. We mustn't let him get the better of us. I think it would be best if Misako, Garmadon, Lloyd and I went away for a while."

"But Sensei," Zane was the first to object but he didn't continue his sentence. It was as if he had no words to express himself.

"It is for the best. If the Master of Energy was here too we'd all be leaving. Since Sammi is a new Master you must train her and keep the city under control. It's too dangerous to have such power such as Lloyd's here when the Overlord could strike at any time. I'm sorry but it's for the best."

"Sensei-" The Ninja began but all were speechless. Nobody knew what to say or how to react. All the feelings were a mix of betrayal, anger, worry, and confusion. They were like hormonal females-Katherine should know.

"Come now, we must be prepared. We will leave in the morning. Goodnight." Sensei finished before rising.

"Um, Sensei. It's the afternoon." Sammi pointed out. Wu's face turned red.

"I am old, it is night. Now go to bed all of you!"

"Yes, Sensei." The Ninja sighed.

"It's two in the afternoon and Sensei seriously expects us to sleep?" Cole asked irritated.

They were all dressed in their pajamas. Sammi-being a ninja- was in the room as well and her and Lloyd shared a bunk. The room was awful crowded. It also got really bad when certain people had a burping or farting contest. Boys and Sammi were gross. Not all of the boys participated and some chose not to stay in the room at these times.

"I usually agree with Sensei's strategies because his wisdom is beyond my own. However, I disagree with him. His plan is illogical and the way he sent us to bed in hours not of that time means he must be keeping a secret in hiding." Zane pointed out before placing his sleeping mask and going into sleep mode.

"That….actually made sense." Cole pointed out.

"If Sensei's got a secret then it's our responsibility as his students to find out what that secret is." Kai cheered on.

"I'll look." A voice piped up. Everyone jumped and looked to find Katherine standing in the doorway with warm chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"You can't do that. If my uncle catches you-" Lloyd began.

"I'm not a ninja so what's the worst that can happen? Plus I'll be really careful."

"He told all of us to go to bed." Jay protested.

"All of you maybe. I'm just helping with Monastery work so that doesn't include me. Plus I'm the quietest here and Sensei Wu won't suspect a thing." Katherine added before placing the cookies and milk down for them all.

"Is Zane asleep?" She asked.

"Yes. Anyway, what if you do get caught?" Kai asked before reaching for a cookie Jay was going after. Jay swatted his hand.

"Then I'll face my consequence. None of y'all can risk getting caught and I would be a first time offender. I'm the best one for the job. Now Jay share, you too Sammi!" Katherine scolded.

"You're not mom." Sammi snapped.

"I'm in charge of you when mom is away."

"As much as I love hearing you guys fight, don't you have some spying to do?" Cole asked.

"Now would be a bad time since Sensei clocked out. I'd have to wait until he was in a better mood. Sammi you really shouldn't have back-talked."

"Should I be worried? You're the one who's going to spy on Sensei Wu not me. Now if you don't mind I have a cookie awaiting my services." Sammi smarted off before snagging the cookie out of Jay's hand and munching it.

"You were crumbling it. If I recall _Angry Jay does not approve of the crumbling of cookies_." Was Sammi's response to his glare.

"And where'd you hear that?" Jay asked.

"Challenge Accepted."

Sammi pulled Katherine's I-pod from her pocket despite and growl from Katherine before logging into her Deviantart account. She looked through until she found the photo. She showed them all.

"We don't look like Legos." Cole protested.

"Check this one out." Sammi smirked before showing one of Garmadon and Lloyd and Garmadon's thinking _Lloyd, what are you doing? _And a picture of Lloyd doing some kind of skippy air dance.

"What _am _I doing?" Lloyd asked. Sammi shrugged.

"Ooh, Kai you'll _love _this." She pulled up a picture captioned _Drunk Ninja._

"I was _dancing! _Not drunk! I demand to know who made this!" Kai whined.

"_Only Lloyd breakdances in the middle of a crash_." Sammi read and showed the photo. Laughter burst from Lloyd and carried on.

"And finally, my favorite one of all time that thanks to my sister I discovered. I'll Make A Ninja Out Of You." Sammi expanded the small roll of photos. Woke Zane up. Caught him up. Then showed the roll.

"This is very impressive. The artist has remarkable skill and deserves a reward for this piece of art." Zane commented.

"Then you should not see the Gangnam Style one where Zane's the guy in the elevator. Jeez." Sammi muttered.

"Gangnam Style?" Jay asked.

"Oh Goody. Kathy, you might want to stick around for a while. This just got interesting."

_Minutes later…._

"What did we just watch?" Kai asked exasperated.

"I do not wish to be the elevator guy." Zane answered in a sad and tortured tone.

"But it's funny!" Jay laughed before hitting replay. He laughed hard throughout the video.

"Finally, someone who gets me!" Sammi smiled.

"More Deviantart anyone?" She continued.

"Yes!"

The following pictures happened in this order: Butts, invisible motorcycle, febreeze, eyebrows, masters of disguise, skull mask, punch buggy, nindroids, troll problem, and finally the Overlord puppy.

"Why would you show us the butts picture? I'M IN IT!" Jay complained.

"Haha!" Cole laughed. Lloyd had looked away and was sulking in the corner. Katherine had left after Sammi asked the question.

"I've never had an invisible motorcycle. That's illogical." Zane stated.

"What's this febreeze stuff that is supposed to smell good?" Zane asked.

"The Punch buggy one was good but what is punch buggy?"

"It's nothing Kai."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Don't be such a girl Zane." Sammi replied childlike.

"Sammi, may I speak to you outside." Katherine asked hearing the comment through the door.

"Yes mom."

"Stop it Sammi. You're being so rude. You don't want to hurt their feelings right? Think Sammi. You don't think that hurt Zane? Now go apologize." Katherine whispered angrily.

"I was only joking around. I wasn't trying to hurt anybody. Should I be worried about what I say next time?" Sammi asked. She had small tears forming from the realization.

"Yes. Think before you speak. You know you have problems with that."

"Yeah, you're right. Can't believe I just said that."

Katherine left and went back to the library. She was doing research as much as she hated it. She was researching the History of Ninjago and all Prophecies but she couldn't find a Book of Prophecies. The only thing she could find was her secret spot but once when she hit her head on the side the inside sounded hollow. Since Katherine was assigned to spy she thought she should check out the hollowed bookshelf.

She made sure nobody else was in the library before sneaking into her spot. She then searched for any sign that there was more than meets the eye. Finally Katherine found another door that led down a passageway. She made sure to hide her tracks carefully. She padded along until she gasped at what she saw. _The Book of Prophecies!_

"Holy cheesecake." Katherine whispered before in a trancelike walk went over to the book and stroked its glossy cover.

"Oh my god. This contains all the Prophecies in Ninjago!"

She then opened the book very carefully. She knew she couldn't get caught. Katherine looked at the table of contents before going to the Ninja section. Once there she saw a particular prophecy that caught her attention.

"_The Overlord will return and using the Master of Energy he will once again rule over Ninjago. His first embodiment will be the Green Ninja. After two years of the Master of Air's return the Overlord will strike with such deadly force that it will once more conjoin Ninjago with the Dark Island. Evil will reign and darkness will have won. A great sacrifice will be made so the battle will go on. One of a love-filled heart will die unfairly so that evil will be beaten and we've spoken clearly." _Katherine whispered in shock.

"No." She gasped before looking through to find if another one counteracted this one. There have been several counteractions but none for this one.

"No. No. No. No. No. NO. NO!" She cried shaking her head. Katherine closed the book and sneaked back to her secret spot.

She made sure to make sure that she left no sign of being beyond her spot. As a pre-precaution she had left her shoes off but kept her socks so no prints would be left and she used her nails to turn pages and open the cover as well as not to touch the door. From a previous ballet class Katherine had learned to walk on her tippy-toes and so she did so.

"I never thought I'd say this but thank you ballet." Katherine whispered before sliding her shoes back on.

She exited her spot and began searching for another book. She already placed two in her backpack but she'd revisit the Book of Prophecies after the adults left. Then Katherine remembered that Lloyd would be leaving with them. She knew that she needed to find the secrets out and that Sammi had a journal full of Ninjago drawings and writings. Katherine recalled seeing it near the fireplace. She then closed her backpack and worked her way silently towards that room since she knew Sammi wouldn't have returned there since they had the meeting after training and then they had to go to bed in the afternoon.

Katherine finally got to the room and found that the journal wasn't there. Her pencil was but the fire was out. She dug through the ashes and found no remains of the book so it didn't fall in. Someone must have taken it. Katherine then began her search to find the journal. She realized that she hadn't heard any of the adults go to their rooms and that must mean that they were anywhere.

"Katherine?" Misako's voice asked from behind. Katherine recomposed herself before turning.

"Yes, Misako?"

"You understand why we are leaving, right?"

"Yes. You must protect Lloyd before something could happen and also y'all must search for the Master of Energy. I'm guessing those two are the most powerful in Ninjago."

"Yes, I guess you are correct. You're a smart girl. I think you should know about the Book of Prophecies. You might discover something we missed in its ancient texts."

"It might help to know what to search for. I do have a question. Why does it seem like something is being hidden from the Ninja?"

"Yes, something is but we don't want them getting suspicious. But I'm guessing they're on to us."

"They are." Katherine admitted. Misako relit the fire since the sun was going down.

"I assume they sent you to spy since you're not grounded." She smiled and gave Katherine a look.

"Yes, and I'll face the consequences of my actions too."

"You did nothing wrong. You only did what you thought was right."

"But I…." Katherine stopped afraid to reveal that she already read the book.

"What?" Misako asked worried.

"I already read the Book." Katherine whispered slowly.

"That's okay. Just don't tell anyone about it. Nobody is to ever know about that book. But I do have one question, how did you translate it?"

"What do you mean? It was in plain English."

"It's in Dragon language."

"I guess I….picked it up?" Katherine asked. Misako shrugged.

"I've got to go." Katherine said after a moment of silence. Misako left and so she made her way back to the Ninjas room.

"Got anymore cookies?" Jay asked. She laughed.

"I'll make some more. Plate and glasses please."

"Sammi, want to help me?" Katherine asked.

"No thanks."

"I'll help!" Lloyd spoke up.

"Okay, come on. But be quiet, we don't want to disturb your uncle."

Meanwhile in the room….

"I think Lloyd likes Katherine." Cole said with a devilish smile on his face.

"And I think she likes him back." Kai agreed.

"No way, my sister wouldn't fall for Lloyd."

"Did you see how they acted towards one another. Please pipsqueak it's the same you act around Zane." Jay spoke up. Zane was asleep at this time since it was "the word of Sensei".

"Is not!" Sammi whispered angrily.

"You're too young for him anyway."

"I can get older!"

"Ah ha! I knew I was right!" Cole spoke and gave his signature grin.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means everything. Zane doesn't age, ever thought about that?" Kai asked.

"No, I'm ten. I don't think about age!"

None of them knew that Zane had a record of everything. In his memory log it was recording this very conversation. Every morning Zane reviews recordings just to make sure he didn't miss out on anything. He was a machine, he had to make sure all systems were functioning properly and if any night recording could hint he was malfunctioning then that could be useful.

"I won't let you sleep until you admit it." Kai and Cole said simultaneously.

"I can stay up as long as I need to. I dare you to a stay awake contest." Sammi challenged. She knew exactly how to tire people out mentally. That answer is laughter.

_Two in the morning…_

"Go ahead Sammi. Fall asleep. You know you're tired." Jay yawned. He was so close to falling asleep that it was hilarious. Sammi used her abilities over air to make it a drowsier temperature.

"I've got a question. If it's not Halloween then, can I carve a watermelon instead?" She asked, kicking on the comedy. They all laughed.

"As Zane would say, "That's preposterous, carving a watermelon would be a complete waste of time. Also, the tradition is to carve a pumpkin, not a watermelon." Kai mimicked.

"Aww, that's mean Kai." Sammi said serious.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kai apologized sincerely.

"What if he heard you? Like some private chat log or something? DEAR GOD! WHAT IF HE HEARD US!?" She shrieked before Lloyd hit her in the head with the pillow. He on the other hand was trying to sleep. Him and Katherine had a fun time making cookies earlier-and trying to stay quiet as to not wake the others-and they were the best tasting ones of all time, but it made him all the more upset to know he was leaving tomorrow morning.

He turned over and started going to sleep. He wondered what he'd dream about. He hoped it was cookies. He loved cookies. Lloyd knew what his uncle thought was for the best, it seemed off to him. Maybe he might dream of that. Very slowly his eyes began to close and his mind went dark. He fell asleep.

_"Ugh, Katherine, how do you make cookies?"_

_"I'll show you. It's really easy and really fun. First we lay out our ingredients. We need to wash the used dishes first. We'll need:_ _large bowl, mixing spoon, measuring cups and spoons, baking sheet, spatula, and a whisk. Just look for cookie doughed dishes basically."_

_"So this isn't my helmet huh?" Lloyd asked, being goofy. He had the bowl on his head and chocolate chips were dripping into his hair. She giggled before removing the helmet and running water._

_"Silly dragon, chips are for kids." She sighed before using the sponge and scrubbing the Lloyd hair and dough from the bowl._

_He scooted in next to her and was cleaning as well. This wasn't really the fun part. The fun part was when he put in too much soap and it started making bubbles and they were flying everywhere. It went from making cookies and washing dishes to making cookies and playing with bubbles. Lloyd blew them at Katherine and in all the mess she dropped the sponge on his head and water dripped down his face._

_"Not cool."_

_"I thought it was, Lloyd. I think the dishes are done. Still wanna learn how to make cookies?" Katherine asked between giggles._

_"Yeah. I think we need a cleanup crew though. And I may need some shampoo too."_

_"I only have strawberry."_

_"I love strawberries!" He replied. They were his favorite fruit._

_"Does anyone else like them?"_

_"No, just me."_

_"Now you're not the only one. Where's the chocolate chips?"_

_While they were making the batter the bubbles were still flying all over the place. Lloyd had snuck off and got a whole bottle of Jay's Mr. Bubbles and poured it in the sink with the water on. He also added dish detergent so they smelled like grapes and lemons. They were just having fun before he had to leave, that was all._

_"Okay Lloyd, now we're going to place scoops on the pan. Got any ice cream scoops?"_

_Lloyd managed to find two in some drawer hidden in a cabinet. He shrugged before handing one to the snow-haired girl. They took turns scooping dough onto the pan and laughing at the bubbles. There were so many now and they were pouring out of the sink. They boiled onto the ground and suddenly Katherine walked over and threw a bunch into the air and let them fly around. Then she proceeded to chase them around and eat them after putting the cookies in the oven._

_"What are you going Katherine?" Lloyd asked after he caught his breath from laughing._

_"Making a beard. Guess who I am." Katherine asked before turning around. Lloyd snorted. She made Sensei Wu's beard._

_"You snort too?" She asked. He nodded._

_"What's your favorite song?"_

_Lloyd thought a moment. He wasn't sure what his favorite song was. He never really listened to music. Instead he shrugged as his reply._

_"None? Then you should listen to Clocks by Coldplay. I learned the piano in first grade but I forgot it."_

_"You learned a lot of stuff." Lloyd commented._

_"It was just something to do to get out of the house. I'd take Sammi with me so she wouldn't be at home with our awful parents. If only she knew."_

_"What's that burning smell?"_

_"I think they're done." Katherine answered matter-of-factly._

_After pulling the slightly overdone cookies out of the oven they had to wait for them to cool. Katherine started to wash the dishes from the second cookie batch. Lloyd was finding some spare plates and cups to bring back to the others._

_"Ooh, ow! Darn." Katherine winced. One of the spoons had made water ricochet and it soaked her shirt completely._

_"Man, and this is the only one not in the wash." She muttered to herself but Lloyd could still hear._

_"You can borrow one of mine." Lloyd offered and he noticed how red her face got in embarrassment._

_"No really, it's no problem." Lloyd brought her back his one of his favorite green shirts. It was a little too small for him anyway but she was so small it would fit fine._

_"Thanks Lloyd. I'll be right back." Katherine said awkwardly._

"Lloyd, wake up sweetie." A woman's voice whispered. Lloyd stirred from his dream.

"Mom?" He asked in a not so quiet whisper. It was four a.m and from the looks of it the others fell asleep a couple of hours ago.

"We're leaving. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yeah, I packed it this morning." Lloyd answered groggily. It was maybe…three when he fell asleep.

"Let's go then." Misako said before they left the room and met up with Sensei Wu and Garmadon.

"Bye." Lloyd whispered to everyone.


	13. Chapter 12: Master of Energy

Katherine woke and felt very tired still. She moved her arms closer and snuggled into a tighter ball. Opening her bright blue eyes she noticed she wasn't wearing the shirt she had on before. This one was green instead of blue. Katherine smelled it in case something had been spilled on her blue one. _Defiantly smells nice, like cologne, but mine I left in Kansas. Anyway, mine's vanilla. This one isn't. Whatever it is, I've got to trade mine out for it._

She preceded her routine wake up. Stretch, yawn, stretch again, twist, crack back bones, point feet and stretch, yawn, shove hair out of eyes, shut off music, taste for bad morning taste, recommend mouthwash to self, get up, go to bathroom if not occupied, look in mirror and check freckles, look at eyes and remove sand, then go see what others are going after changing into real clothes.

"Ugh, my real clothes are in the wash." She complained and then she remembered how she got this shirt.

"This is Lloyd's shirt." Katherine whispered with realization. Nya was outside training with the others since she was the Samurai. Zane was in charge because…..because the adults and Lloyd left.

Since they were all outside, Katherine went and stood in front of the bathroom mirror wearing the shirt. It was green like his ninja suit and had a black five on the left lower shoulder. It was parallel to his evil black shirt with the green five meaning he would be the green ninja and the fifth ninja in the group. She fangirled to herself and then remained calm. So he let her borrow his shirt, she had gotten water all over hers and he was being a gentlemen, it didn't mean anything.

_Don't do this to yourself Katherine. Do what Sammi would do: eww boys, they're immature and gross. Yeah, I can do this. He's gone for who knows how long anyway, that's plenty of time to think. But you miss him though. You'll miss him the longer you go without him because he's your best friend. Right? Best friend. That's what we are and I like us that way._

Katherine went back to the room.

"Katherine, are you awake?" Sammi asked. Her voice was scared. Katherine quickly let her in and saw how wide her eyes were.

"Zane knows I like him! He had a recording of the conversation the boys and I had last night and he knows!" Sammi exclaimed pacing.

"Tell me everything."

"Well, when you and Lloyd went to make cookies they were talking about how you two really liked each other. Then when I denied it they said it was like me and Zane. I think I basically admitted it but anyway Zane has night recordings and that convo happened to be a part of it! What do I do? We already kissed once! I don't want to weird him out!" Sammi said fast.

"Wait! Kissed? Samantha!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad; it was to get my powers to calm down. Apparently when I go out of control I get older to about the boys age. That's not the point, the point is I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"Just stay calm. Maybe Zane will think you were joking around."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks sis."

"Would someone care to explain to me why you believe me and Sammi to have romantic feelings towards each other?" Zane asked his brothers after Sammi left. Jay bust out laughing and everyone stared.

"I'm sorry, continue." Jay apologized before biting his tongue.

"My humor switch is on but I don't understand what is funny."

"It's nothing Zane. Just Jay being weird again." Kai explained.

Meanwhile with the girls….

"Oh dear, Katherine I'm about to get big again." Sammi muttered as her power started coming alive.

Sammi now understood what was happening. Air is always changing and so that meant mood swings. Her becoming a teen must mean that she's developing deeper feelings that he had experienced before. So whenever she gets emotional she becomes her true form. With this realization Sammi accepted how she was changing and how her feelings and thoughts would change too. It happened with Kathy and it'd happen to her eventually.

"You better not be-" Katherine began before the gray light engulfed Sammi who was rising off the ground.

When the light show ended Sammi landed on the ground and smiled. However she wasn't the same Sammi. Her brown hair was now longer and a light blonde-silver color and her blue eyes were now gray. She was also taller and older and in her orange ZX suit with silver metallic pieces.

"I unlocked my true potential!" She exclaimed with happiness.

"That's great Sammi!" Katherine smiled before hugging her sister.

"I wish you were a Ninja too. That'd be so fun. We could kick butt together! Wouldn't that be awesome?"

"But I'm not a Ninja. I don't even think I want to be. You wanted it more and I think you've got it."

"I have to tell you something. The reason I was annoying you and trying to make you laugh all the time is because I wanted you to be proud of me. You would make me feel like I could do nothing right and I just wanted to make you see that I can do things and I'm not worthless. My jokes are to hide my self-consciousness. I just didn't want you to know." Sammi answered with her older eyes looking at her older sister wistfully.

"I think you're the older sister now." Katherine laughed before wondering if this was mentioned in the book.

"I've got to go." Sammi said before going back to her training.

Katherine went to the library to look at the Book of Prophecies and didn't care that she was in her black shorts and Lloyd's shirt. She found there was an Index that had Sammi's name. _Samantha Joyce Garmadon._

"What the fudge does that say?" Katherine said before moving her face closer to the letters. They didn't change.

She quickly turned to the pages and found a picture of her sister in her true potential. It showed her transformation from small girl to woman. Katherine looked for the explanation in the texts and she trembled. A female voice filled her ears as she read and the mystical sound scared her.

_"When the Lone Star falls the two Masters will be returned. Past and present will start to change and the missing pieces slide into place. A series of test the Master of Air will take. Her destiny strings are untied in the fall and she then begins to hear the call. Wind brings changes, to and fro, and she transform into herself for once and for all. Master of Air will know her fate; Garmadon's daughter will be slain."_

"Sammi is…Garmadon's daughter? And someone's going to kill her?" Katherine asked before tears jerked from her eyes.

"I won't let that happen." She vowed before exiting the bookcase and coming face to face with none other than….Pythor P. Chumsworth.

"Hello little child. Don't be alarmed. I'm only here to kill you." He said slickly before engaging her in combat.

Pythor grabbed Katherine's arm and twisted it behind her back and shoved her to the ground. It was faster than she could blink and she felt her arm snap but tried to hold in her cry of pain. The purple snake pulled out a fang dagger and pulled the blade under Katherine's throat. He gave her a second to try and fight back or to say any last words.

Katherine thought about the friends she'd leave behind. Before she would have been happy to die but now, she was scared. She thought about Lloyd and Sammi. If Sammi was in future danger than that meant nobody but she knew it. Katherine knew she had to live and so she tried to fight Pythor back.

"You will not kill me. I won't let you." Katherine growled before feeling something stir inside of her. The energy flowed and gathered until she could feel it built up in her arms, just waiting to be released.

"Katherine!" Sammi cried as she rushed into the library. Through the air she could smell Pythor's half eaten scales. The others were oblivious.

Pythor was about to slit the girls throat when he was blasted back by a gust of wind. His fang blade flew out of his hand and impaled itself inside Katherine's favorite dictionary. Sammi had air circling around her is large gusts and it seemed like she was glowing orange. Her feet weren't even touching the ground and the wind was rotating faster.

"You dare hurt my sister, and thing you can get away with it?!" Sammi asked with fierceness and the wind strengthened her voice.

"What are you going to do? Blow on me? Like the big bad wolf." Pythor taunted.

Katherine seized this chance to release the built up energy in her arms. Purple light shot out and hit Pythor and he was slammed into a bookshelf and it knocked over. He spotted the fang blade and drew it quickly. He had both sisters attacking him instead of the one.

"Kathy, you have powers!" Sammi exclaimed.

"Coincidence. Now, let's take this snake down."

Katherine felt the energy release into her hands and so she formed an energy ball. After watching many kung fu movies and watching the ninja practice, she had an idea of how she wanted to attack. Pythor struck at her first but she leaped into the air and tried a dragon punch but Pythor anticipated her move and slung her into another bookshelf.

"Where's the Book of Prophecies?" He demanded.

Sammi started spinning to form a tornado, it wasn't Spinjitzu, it was her power. Books shot out at every angle and pummeled whatever they made contact with. Pythor knew if he threw the dagger with enough force it would break through the wind barrier. The snake winded back his throwing arm before two arms grabbed his and he was kneed in the back.

"Were you going to throw that? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spoil your plan. Now get the flip out of my sight and I might let you live." Katherine threatened before twisting the snakes arm until she could feel the bone snapping. The dagger fell right out of his hand. She then used energy to immobilize the snake.

"What is going on in here?" Zane asked at the door before drawing his shurikens.

"Pythor." He lowered his gaze.

"I think we got him Zane." Sammi smiled happily.

"Your power levels are impressive. And I see Katherine has found herself abilities."

"It's nothing." Katherine said modestly.

"Hello, captured snake here." Pythor moaned.

"He's after a book. The Book of Prophecies." Sammi told him.

"I'm not familiar with those texts. If only Sensei or Misako were here. They would know."

"Tell us what you know." Sammi demanded with her wind storm still keeping her off the ground.

"The Overlord is back. He is going to attack when you least expect it. And with the strongest of you gone you're weak." Pythor spat.

"Thanks for revealing his plans. Zane, what should we do with him?"

"We can't let him go. But since he's not a worthy opponent then release him. He can slither back to wherever he came from."

"Wouldn't he know where the Serpentine are?" Sammi asked before Katherine released him.

"Good point."

"That I'm not telling." Pythor grouchily said. Katherine tapped a little more into her power and made the experience painful for him. Like he was being burned alive.

"Ow. Okay, they….are somewhere."

"Quick being sly and tell us the info." Sammi shouted before backhanding him.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Zane said to her.

"They're in the old tomb of the Stone Warriors. They were never released. The ones you fought were replicas created by the Overlord." Pythor spluttered out.

"You're not in character, 'Pythor', and how did you survive the Great Devourer? I knew you and Sensei Wu were swallowed at the same time so you must have gone invisible." Katherine spoke before locking him in a shoulder lock.

"How did you know?"

"I'm smart. Plus I know Ninjago. Would you like me to recite my facts?"

"No!" Sammi and Pythor cried in unison.

"Can you get let me go already? I told you what you want to know."

"Nope, we need more."

"You said the Overlord created replicas. Then could he have created a replica of Lloyd. Therefore Lloyd was correct. The Overlord is a dark replica of Lloyd. Who else did he replicate?" Zane asked.

"The General of the Hypnobrai and the Great Devourer but it ate most of his troops and so he destroyed it. He also is seeking the Master of Energy to use as his new host."

"We don't know who that is so we've got a mission." Sammi said.

"I believe with the power your sister has shown that she may be the Master."

"Aww man. All I got is stupid air."

"If I am and if he is then I'll have to be sure that I don't use my powers or he'll detect them. Nobody say anything about me having powers. All we know is that Sammi got her full potential and I have nothing." Katherine said before ceasing her power hold.

"Zane, where'd you go?" Kai's voice was outside the door.

"Let me go." Pythor begged and with Zane's approval Katherine released him. With that he turned invisible and slithered off.

"Woah, neat kid. How'd you grow?" Kai asked Sammi who stopped her power and landed on the ground.

"I unlocked my full potential."

"What happened here?"

"The result of my potential." Sammi answered quickly. Her silver eyes held truth.

After everyone left, Katherine knew she had to repair the library. It wasn't just for her but so this incident would be behind them. Pythor had defiantly left since she could feel his energy signature leaving the premises. She spent the next two hours repairing bookshelves and setting books back in their exact place (easier said than done). By the end she was covered in paper cuts, sawdust, nail cuts, sore thumbs, and bits of wood.

"And nobody decided to help me." She muttered under her breath.

"hey Katherine, though I might find you here." Nya said before sitting down beside her.

"What's up Nya?"

"Did you notice anything different with your sister?"

"She's not my sister. She's Garmadon's daughter."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a prophecy in a random book. It was accurate up to the part about Sammi being Garmadon's lost and forgotten daughter. Apparently when the First Spinjitzu master came to Earth he brought Sammi and I with him to keep us away from the Overlord. However after his death a prophecy was made that we'd return and fight the Overlord."

"You said 'we'."

"I'm the Master of Energy but you can't tell anyone and I can't use my powers."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm the Master of Energy. Second most powerful Ninja there is. I can speak Dragon Language and I'm a genius."

"You found the Book of Prophecies or eavesdropped."

"Both." Katherine shrugged.

"How long have you been the Master of Energy?"

"You mean that I've known I've been?"

"Yeah."

"Two hours."

"How long has Sammi been like that?"

"A little over two hours. She unlocked her true potential and became her Ninjago form. With us being from a different Earth where we age slower that meant we were younger there and our real age here. By the looks of Sammi, I'll be older than the ninja. I know what's holding me back from my true potential but I don't want to unlock it."

"Then you'll be older than Lloyd."

"Plus, I don't want to grow up. Sammi had to because it was holding her back but I'm given a choice. I guess it's more power to me."

"You miss Lloyd."

"I do. It's not meant to be though."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

"I've got to go. Jay and I've got a date."

"Good luck you two."


	14. Chapter 13: The Return

"Katherine, they're coming back the day after tomorrow." Nya informed three months later.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Sensei had sent a letter and it said that they'd be back here." She handed the girl the letter.

"Yay!"

"I know. I'm so excited. I'm going to tell the others right now."

Katherine knew what'd she'd do. She'd make a strawberry pie for her a Lloyd since nobody else liked strawberries. Then she wouldn't have to worry about anybody else eating it. It would also give her a reason to hang out with him in the library. She found a book they could read, _The Perks of Being A Wallflower_. She had watched the movie and she was dying to read the book.

_After two days of anticipation…._

Sammi had made a banner for their return. Cole had training end early and Katherine had participated since she'd probably need it since she's being hunted. They all waited at behind the wooden gates of the Monastery. Then came four pairs of footsteps coming up the mountain. The ninja were about to jump for joy.

"Nya should have gotten my letter." Sensei's voice said behind the door. Right before he opened it the door flew open and he was attacked by hugs from the boys. The girls just watched.

"Uncle, you're quite popular." Lloyd commented.

"Sensei Wu, we need to talk whenever you're ready. It's not urgent but it must be done." Katherine said calmly. She figured they'd need a few days to recover from being gone for three months.

"Certainly."

"Garmadon, you on a separate occasion as well."

"Of course."

_Later that night when everyone else is asleep…._

"Hey Lloyd, I made something for us." Katherine whispered. She was technically a ninja now and so she had to sleep in the room with the others.

"What?" He whispered back. Jay scratched his back in his sleep.

"Strawberry pie."

"Ooh goody!" He squeaked.

"And I brought whipped cream."

"Operation: Pie?" He asked and she nodded. When she removed her cover he noticed how she was wearing the shirt he lent her.

They snuck through the hallways and past the doors. Nobody stirred in the Monastery, not even a mouse. The coast was clear as they reached the kitchen. Lloyd got the whipped cream while Katherine got the strawberry goodness. Together they made the ultimate combination: Strawberry pie with whipped cream.

"Heaven?" Lloyd whispered with his eyes wide and full of light.

"To quote the famous words of TV, "Let's eat!"

The pie stood no chance. Lloyd had strawberry all around his mouth. Katherine had it on her nose and chin. They were lying in the library floor with the pie in between them. Neither could move due to fullness. There was one piece left. Both wanted it but didn't know if they could force it down.

"Can't….leave…piece." Lloyd stammered.

"I…know. Split?" Katherine asked before burping.

"Uh…excuse me?" She asked.

"That was a good one." And they both laughed while trying to keep their voices down. Then they split the last piece before falling asleep.

"What do we have here?" Kai asked waking Lloyd up.

"Huh?"

"You _love _Katherine, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"What time is it?"

"Five."

"Let me sleep." Lloyd moaned before zapping a bit of lightning at Kai.

"You have something on your face." Kai said quickly before another lightning bolt flew his direction.

Lloyd went back to sleep.

"Wu, I told Katherine about the Book of Prophecies. She could read the Dragon Language." Misako said at their meeting.

"Have you noticed anything about Sammi's journal that could hint she's a prophet?" Wu asked Garmadon who had the journal opened in front of him.

"She has the dates of her dreams written down. From the look of it, her predictions to begin with are three days before it happens. Since I borrowed it the last prediction was a month before it happened. That was our return. Before it was a week before we departed. I've made sure to return the journal before she wakes up for her next recording. She seems to write in it every day. Also I noticed she's a very talented artist, if you can tell by this drawing."

"That must be why I smelt burnt wax the night you swiped it. She'd probably dropped her pencil in by mistake." Misako stated.

"If those predictions are accurate like you say they are then that journal is vital to us. If anyone gets the journal then they might go after her and use her for their schemes." Wu said.

"Should we warn her? She's old enough now that she'd understand the situation." Garmadon asked.

"No, she's still a child at heart. If she finds out then that could have a greater risk."

"Any ideas on who the Master of Energy could be?"

"According to the Prophecy both Masters were to return at the same time. Katherine and Sammi were transported here at the same time and Sammi just unlocked her true potential yesterday." Misako answered.

"You think it's Katherine."

"It's the only option we have left to believe."

"Brother, I think you should be the one to ask her about it. She trusts you more than she trusts me." Wu spoke.

"Are you sure?"

"I agree with your brother, Garmadon. She trusts you more than she trusts me." Misako spoke.

Garmadon was confused. He barely saw the girl. His own wife saw Katherine more than he did. He usually just traded glances or occasionally said hi. Now that he thought about it when he first met her she hadn't been quick to judge and she understood him more than the others. She'd also been very kind to him and very honest. Garmadon just thought it was how she was raised.

"I'll talk to her." He sighed in defeat.

"We're very grateful, brother." Wu replied.

_Katherine's Meeting with Sensei Wu…_

"Why have you chosen to speak with me, Katherine?" Wu asked.

"Um, Sensei…I don't know how to say this."

"Go ahead, you won't be judged."

"I really like your nephew and I think you're hiding something from all of us." She said quickly and hoping he missed the first part.

"Oh," He mumbled after a long silence.

"What do you propose the 'secret' is?" Wu asked.

"That Sammi isn't really my sister." Katherine answered with confliction.

"Why would you think that?"

"We're completely different and….I read in the Book of Prophecies that she's the daughter of Garmadon. Is this true?"

"But that child was born still. Could it be?" She heard him utter to himself.

"Katherine, you are correct. Long ago when Misako and Garmadon were first married they did not have Lloyd as their first child. Misako had her daughter but tragedy struck. The girl was still at birth. They could not revive the child and so she was disposed of. Many years later is when their first live child was born, Lloyd. They chose to forget about the stillborn so they could carry on. I know they haven't forgotten but you mustn't let anyone-especially Sammi- know about this. If they found out she was still alive then, I shudder to think what may happen."

"Why would that be a bad thing?"

"Some questions do not have answers. Now, you said you 'really liked' my nephew. Would you care to speak on that further?"

"What should I do? I mean, I'm a very shy person and he's Garmadon's son and Sammi's younger brother. Also I don't know if he'd like me back. It's weird talking to _you _about this but I have no one else."

"Those things should not stop you from saying or doing what your heart desires."

"Well then," She began.

"I think I want us to stay friends. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that. And plus neither of us has to feel weird about it." She smiled with success.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance. I believe you wished to speak with my brother."

"Thank you ,Sensei." Katherine bowed her respect before Sensei stepped out and Garmadon stepped in.

"Hello Katherine." Garmadon greeted before sitting across from her.

_"And hello to you too Garmadon. Do you speak Dragon Language?"_ She asked in a different tongue. The words flowed from her mouth without her minds consent.

_"I do. I learned the ancient language when I was a boy. Wu and I's father had us learn the language to allow the elemental dragons to know we could be trusted. Only Masters know the language. Might I ask how you know it?" _He questioned seriously with a smoother accent.

_"I've read a lot of books."_

_ "There are no books in this library with the Dragon Language."_

_ "The Book of Prophecies. Don't worry, your wife allowed me to read it. I'm guessing you're wanting to know whether I know who the Master of Energy is. I can tell you but I also know that the more people that know the more the Master is in danger. So how important is this information? Is it worth the Overlord taking over their body and using them to destroy Ninjago?" _She asked with an edge to her words.

_"If we know then we can keep them safe. Judging by how the energy levels in the room has increased and how you've suddenly gotten defensive tells me that you're the Master of Energy. You must have read the prophecy about the Lone Star, the one about your sister being the Master, the one where she's not really your sister but Lloyd's sister, so by drawing those connections I can conclude that you in fact are the Master of Energy and you know it."_

_ "So what if I am? What then? We both know my destiny. I'm going to have to host that guy. And with my power added to his then I'll be unstoppable and the damage permanent. So the best way to 'protect' me is for us to either find a way for Sammi and I to get back to our world. The only problem to that is if y'all get attacked then we don't know and it'd be…frustrated. Sammi fits in with them better than I, plus she's more useful while I have to hide my powers. What do you think?"_

_ "What are you saying?" _He asked.

_"I've got to leave or I've got to die. Either way I can't be here and we all know it."_

_ "You don't have to do that!"_

_ "I do. For everyone here. I'm going to leave. The Overlord can't come back. He can't use me. For the sake of everyone you have to let me go. Please, Garmadon."_

_ "Is there any way I can convince you to stay? That you're safe here?"_

_ "No. But before I leave, I want you to know something."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Eckt chu salvic." _Katherine finished in the only language he'd understand. She got up and walked off to pack her things. As soon as her backpack was full of her stuff she left the Monastery.

"Goodbye, Sammi. Goodbye, Lloyd." She whispered before walking down the stairs.

Garmadon exited the room and Misako met up with him.

"So how'd it go?" She asked.

"I don't wish to speak about it." He mumbled.

"That bad. I'm sorry, hon."

"It's not your fault. But when I see the Overlord next, I'm going to kick his a-" He began before an alarm went off.

"Sensei, the Overlord messaged us. He wants to see you and Lloyd privately. He says if anyone follows he'll kill them." Nya's voice rang before everything began to go into a dreamlike state.


	15. Chapter 14: Conquering Our Demons

_"Sensei, the Overlord messaged us. He wants to see you and Lloyd privately. He says if anyone follows he'll kill them." Nya's voice rang before everything began to go into a dreamlike state._

"No, if you go he'll kill you!" Garmadon protested. He wasn't about to lose his son and his brother to the thing that once possessed him!

"But if we don't then he'll kill us all." Wu responded. He had his hat lowered over his eyes so his gaze was hidden.

"Father, I'm the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Our powers are equal. Nobody is dying here." Lloyd said with faux confidence.

"I won't take any chances. I'd rather be under his control than to let you two go."

"But I don't want to fight you again. Especially after having you normal for once. It'd destroy me."

"Brother, think of the costs."

"No, you think of the costs!"

"Stop arguing! You're finally back together and you are not going to argue!" Lloyd shouted, standing up. He'd already had tears welling up at his last statement and having them fight only made him feel worse. Those warm, salty tears started streaming down his face.

Suddenly the two brothers felt ashamed. They quickly settled back in their seats and muttered apologies. Lloyd excused himself and went out into the hallway. Misako sat silently in her chair before excusing herself as well.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" Misako asked her son who was sitting with his knees to his chest in the hallway and was shaking with sobs. She slid down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He didn't answer but, merely shook his head.

"Do you wish to speak privately?"

He nodded and felt like a child again. He especially felt like a child when she picked him up and carried him. Lloyd had always wondered what it was like to be held by your mother and carried by her. Now he knew and it felt like a part of him was just filled in. Then he was set down and she sat next to him and ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Now what's wrong?" She asked calmly and Lloyd admired how she was really trying to make up for the part of his life she missed.

"I….I don't know." He mumbled before crying into her shoulder. He did know but he didn't want to speak.

"It will be alright, my son." Misako whispered before bringing him into a hug and placing her chin on his shoulder.

"I'm….con-confused….mother. N-n-nothing makes se-se-ense any-any more." He sniffled and hiccupped.

"You're becoming a teenager and you had to grow into the change instead of adjusting into it. Things will be different but it's natural." She explained.

"I've been seeing things differently. Since Nya made that announcement, everything's been like….a dream."

"Anything else? You can tell me anything and I will listen." Misako promised.

"I think I might miss…someone." He whispered so that anyone who might be eavesdropping wouldn't hear.

"It's _her _isn't it?"

"Why did she leave mother?"

"To protect us all. She's the Master of Energy. Remember what I had said before about the Overlord wanting to use the Master? Katherine found out about that and so she left, not only to protect us but to protect herself. Therefor sacrifices must be made in order to keep the advantage. I know those sacrifices will be hard but, it must be done to protect Ninjago." Misako explained slowly and searching for the right words.

"I-I understand. Why does the Overlord have to be evil? Doesn't he realize good is peaceful and it would be better if everything was peaceful? I don't understand how someone's heart could be so cold! Why can't he…just see that what we're trying ….to do is to help?" Lloyd stammered.

"I don't know sweetie. I honestly don't know."

"Mom, sometimes I just want to-to throw a fit or scream from the top of a skyscraper."

"You're just a boy, I wouldn't blame you. Sometimes I wish to do that."

"What about me and Uncle going to see the Overlord? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew that arguing would be pointless. You must go. It is destiny." She sighed.

A knocking on the door was heard before Sensei Wu and Garmadon entered.

"I believe son that you and my brother have somewhere to be." Garmadon said very much composed.

"As I've been taught, do not put off until tomorrow, what can be done today." Lloyd answered before standing with Misako.

"Then let us go." Wu finished their conversation before Lloyd glanced at his parents and followed through.

Katherine arrived in Ninjago City. She went to the place her and Sammi had first appeared at. There she knew was the energy signature she needed to replicate. She looked around to make sure nobody had followed. Katherine could feel the energy surge within her and once she found the exact replica of the energy particles she began to shape them.

"Come on. Come on…Come on." She uttered under her breath as the purple light began to glow and surge.

"Open a portal dang it!"

A large beam struck down and was gone like a flash of lightning. In front of her was a purple swirling circle. The portal was open. However Katherine was exhausted. Trans dimensional portals do not come with fries and shakes apparently.

"Protect Sammi. Protect Lloyd. Protect yourselves. I AM NOTHING!" She shouted before leaping inside and knowing the portal closed behind her.

When she opened her eyes she was in the school bathroom. She checked her i-pod time and it had been only a week since they left. Her backpack was lying on the floor and she quickly threw it on before exiting. It was after school and the only people were teachers.

"Katherine Joyce! Where have you been?" Mrs. Briggs asked.

"Mrs. Briggs?"

"The police have been searching for you and your sister. What are you doing here?"

"Sammi and I went to….find our birth parents. Being foster kids isn't easy. All those questions. It was Sammi's idea. We found them and Sammi's there. I came back to get our things. Our birth parents are going to adopt us since they can support us now. I'm sorry we caused so much trouble." Katherine lied. She could still feel the energy pulse in her hands and knew her power carried over. Realization hit. She was the one who caused the portal to open for her and Sammi!

"Oh, okay. Well do you need a ride home?"

"I'll walk thank you. I don't take rides from strangers."

With that she left and continued back to her house. She was having another migraine and her vision was messed up. Katherine described it as dream vision. She'd look at her hands and they seemed foreign. Another feeling was the longing one in her heart. It ached for Sammi.

"Sammi isn't even your sister. She's Lloyds." Katherine told herself before it began to rain.

"Seriously?!"

When Katherine got to her house she was hesitant to knock on the door. When she did she soon regretted it. Usually when a runaway comes home they're greeted with hugs and words. Instead, she's greeted with shouts and beatings. It was just like before.

"Honey! I'm home!" She shouted before heading up to her room. She locked the door and got on her laptop.

_Sammi's birthday present. I better rewrite some of this. It's inaccurate. It's also not very structured and the plot is weak. I'm sure if I wrote this adventure as a story it would be very poor in plot but very great in detail. Ow, my head. I wonder if I can sneak some Tylenol._

Katherine got in the shower but before she did she took some Tylenol she had always in the cabinet. While sitting under the hot water she thought about how she looked in the mirror. She had all these new bruises spread on her body.

_Why do I deal with this? You know what, nobody else should have to face this torture. As soon as I get out of the shower I'm pickpocketing their phone and reporting them. It's not fair that they get to do this. Actually, make it better. I'm going down to the station to report them._

She got out and brushed her hair before adding mousse to it. Katherine wanted to dress in as light amount of clothes as possible to show her bruises. She put on her white tank top and light blue shorts. Digging through her clothes she had in her backpack she could only find her sweatshirt from their first night there and she realized in her rush she'd packed Lloyd's shirt before she could give it back. She looked around before sliding it on over the tank top.

Katherine opened her window and discarded the screen. She had her backpack filled with what she knew she couldn't live without: her Ninjago DVD's, the books, the soundtrack, her I-pod, laptop, ID, sweatshirt, and her Polaroid camera. It may seem like junk to some people but they meant the world to her. Then without a care in the world, she left the house and walked down to the police station.

"Hello miss. What brings you here?" The front desk asked.

"I need to report child abuse." Katherine answered before taking Lloyd's shirt off and letting the bruises be shown. The officer's eyes grew wide and he directed her to the place she needed to go.

Katherine was there for an hour answering questions. When she was done a car was dispatched to her house. When they asked about her sister she gave them the same story she gave Mrs. Briggs. It seemed to work since nobody questioned it. Katherine was free to return to her birth parents but she didn't know them. She knew Sammi's part of the story was true. And that fact alone was what kept her going.


	16. Chapter 15: The Overlord

Sensei Wu and Lloyd emerged at the mouth of the cave where the Overlord requested they meet. It was at a point between the Dark Island and Ninjago. The one exactly between the two islands that conjoins them together. The one where the final battle was fought between the First Master and the Overlord.

_"Are you alone?" _the Overlord whispered. Lloyd shuddered, it was as if he was inside his very soul, whispering.

"Yes. We are all by ourselves." Wu answered.

_"Good. I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come."_

"More like blackmailed." Lloyd muttered to Wu.

"Silence, young nephew."

_"Come closer. I will not hurt you. I need you. Come into the fortress."_

The two knew they needed to comply. They walked further into the cave until they reached a large cavern where the dark energy was residing. Then when they saw who was perched on the black throne they were surprised.

The Overlord had taken on a body that resembled Lloyd's but was dark shades. He was a shadow and yet even with the purple flames near him, he bore no shadow. The Serpentine resided near him but they flickered. None of them would naturally be so quiet and still, even Pythor wouldn't remain so…calm.

_"Pity, I know. Using a replica of your body Golden Ninja. But it was all I had with enough power. I haven't found the Master of Energy and I sense that you do. I propose we work together. You assist me in revealing who they are and I'll let you all live. And you know me, I would never help you."_

"What makes you think we'd agree to that?" Lloyd shouted.

_"I know your desires. I can make them come true. You wish for that girl. You, Sensei, wish for peace. But I can only make one a reality."_

"We won't help you!" Sensei answered.

"Yeah, we won't stoop that low!" Lloyd added.

_"Is that your final answer?"_

"It is." Sensei said sharply.

_"Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you unless someone cooperates. How about one of them?"_ The Overlord asked before gesturing to a wall. A sudden evil purple flash appeared and the Ninja with Garmadon and Misako appeared.

"What the?" Kai asked.

"The Overlord." Sammi gasped before taking mental notes for her journal.

_"Ah, Master of Air. Your sister found a portal home. I can grant you access back to her, back to your world. I'll do it without strings. Here, a portal." _ He opened a black portal in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to decline. Real life is overrated." Sammi snapped at him. Still her eyes caught glimpse of the portal.

_"You're conflicted. You wish to stay with your sister but you don't want to leave here behind. You crave the attention of the Master of Ice. You're not sure how you feel."_

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" Sammi screamed. Her orange suit lifted her and the wind surrounded.

_"You're the daughter of the Garmadon's. You were pronounced dead at birth and thrown away. Then you were taken to Earth and given into foster care with your misfit sister. She was born here as well. I know, I slaughtered her family after she was taken." _The Overlord paused with realization.

_ "I guess that answers the question. Your sister is the Master of Energy. That's how she found the portal and that's how come I couldn't find her. She hasn't used her powers yet. I am positive that she hasn't even used them yet. Then her parents must be…"_

_ "Attack!" He commanded out of the blue and the snakes began to go after the Ninja._

Katherine was watching TV at Max's place. She knew where he lived and she took several buses to get there. Max was excited to see her and his mother was happy to let her stay for a day. He was trying to catch her up on Ninjago.

"Have you seen season 3?" He asked as they sat on the floor of his room watching the episode she missed.

"No, I've been _in _Ninjago."

"Are you really the Master of Energy?"

"Yes, Max. I am."

"And Sammi's the Master of Air?"

"Affirmative."

"Can you give me a demonstration?"

"Fine, a quick one. "

Katherine stood up and charged the energy into her arms. She could feel it pulsing and radiating. Soon she was glowing purple. Then once she saw his face exchange to one of pure fascination she stopped and dissipated the energy.

"You _really _need to see season 3." He whispered before getting up.

"Hold on. I've got to ask my mom something."

When he returned the final battle was over.

"A new episode is airing tonight of season 3. It's the season finale. You will not believe this. And mom said that we can stay up to watch the entire season. They're having a marathon, that's why we caught the last episode of season 2." Max explained.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. The Ninja are not Lego's. Plus their eyes are all different. Kai has amber, Zane has hazel, Jay has blue, Cole has brown, and Lloyd has green. I can tell you every detail right down to the shape of their toe nails." Katherine explained.

"I've never seen that shirt before. Where'd you get it?" Max asked, gesturing to the green shirt she wore.

"You've never worn green. That's all." He added.

"Oh, this is….Lloyd's shirt." She said embarrassed.

"Awesome. Ooh it's starting!" He exclaimed before the two dug into the popcorn.

After a while….," Holy crap, that's us!" Katherine exclaimed and then covered her mouth.

"Oops, I didn't mean to use that word."

"It's okay. I know it was intentional. But you and Sammi are in season 3! What you described to me is all the episodes."

"And the finale battle is tonight? That means that the Overlord….oh-" Katherine stopped herself from using another form of language.

"I have a feeling you won't be staying long."

"Before the finale begins, I need to watch the episode-s- from after I came here. That way I know what's happened. If the Overlord is back and if he's done anything then yes, I will need to leave because I have to protect Sammi."

"I'm not caught up either. I only got to the episode where Sammi got her true potential. They changed your names to Alex and Daphnie for some reason. Even gave y'all different appearances, well except Sammi. She just gets older."

"I know. She's a bad bleep."

"You're the Master of Energy, you're a bad bleep!"

"Thanks. I think something happened while I was there. I think, I think…." She stopped without a search of words.

"You fell in _looove _with Lloyd." Max teased.

She sighed, "Yes, I fell in love with Lloyd."

"Which is why I can't be with him." She said sharply.

They stayed up waiting for a sign that Katherine had to leave. They finally got to the finale episode.

"You're speech about leaving was intense. Why did Garmadon let you go?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because he knew he was no match against me. Master of Energy and all."

"It's starting!"

_Previously, on Ninjago: Lloyd and Sensei Wu travel into the Cave of Light and Darkness. The Ninja are transported there and it was setting up the finale battle. Alex had gone back to her world and was staying at her friend Andrew's house._

"Andrew? It's Max!" he growled.

"Shush. Watch." Katherine warned before getting the purple energy in her eyes.

"Oh my god, they're being attacked!" She gasped.

"Go Katherine. I'll watch you. I always have." Max said and Katherine realized something.

"Wait, do you have a crush on me?" She asked while the portal energy was building. Max's face went red.

"What? No. That's silly."

"No, it's sweet." Katherine said and she knew that if she went through her portal she wasn't coming back.

"You need to go save them."

"I'm not coming back."

"I know. Goodbye, Katherine." Max said sadly.

"You were my first and only friend for a long time. There's only way to pay you back. Goodbye, Max." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him. It was the least she could do to pay him back.

"Don't forget me!" She called right before she went through the portal that sprang to life in front of her.

"I defiantly won't forget." He smiled awkwardly.

"Sensei, a portal is opening." Zane pointed out. Suddenly a large purple glow appeared next to the black one and the two merged together.

"Katherine's back!" Sammi exclaimed and as soon as she said that the newly transformed figure appeared.

Katherine was dressed in a purple suit and she held a silver sword handle. With a quick flick of her wrist a blade sprang to life with the blends of purple, black, and white. It matched the elemental blades the ninja held in the show. She rushed over to Sammi's side to dual with the snakes with her.

_"The Master has arrived. Is she ready to meet her fate?"_

"F you!" Katherine shouted before flipping him off.

"Kathy, you seem different. Almost _fearless._"

_"It doesn't matter. She will become my slave." _

"I'm not scared because it won't happen. I'll kill you!"

_"She's confident. I like her. Stubborn, she'll make a perfect host."_

"Hands off!" Lloyd shouted before running to meet Katherine and Sammi. He took the snow-haired girls hand in his own and helped ward off the faux snakes.

"Don't feel bad about killing them. They are replicas of the snakes. Not the real ones." Lloyd informed the two.

"Understood." Sammi answered.

"Let's go. Triple strike." Katherine commanded.

Sammi with her wind shield, Katherine with her sword, and Lloyd with his elemental power used combined attacks to take the snakes down. The other ninja were joining in and the super moves were unbeatable.

_"You can't beat me! I'm the Overlord!"_

"I think these discarded snakes prove that united we stand, divided we fall!" Katherine shouted to him.

_"Wrong choice of words, my dear." _The Overlord hissed before shooting Dark Matter at the conjoined group, forcing them to split.

_"Dark fire!"_

The black and purple fire that was illuminating the cavern began to seep onto the floor and separating the Ninja. Sammi had to stop her wind shield in order to keep the flames from rising. She was powerless. Another shot of Dark Matter was fired at Sammi. She braced for impact.

Katherine saw the Dark Matter coming at her sister. She let go of Lloyd's hand and leaped over Zane and Jay fighting. Past Kai and Cole and even Garmadon. Sammi was defenseless and was going to take the hit. She wasn't going to allow her to do that!

All her life it seemed, she prepared for this moment. As it was hurtling towards her she saw images. The days she spent taking the hits for Sammi. Getting yelled at, for Sammi. Defending her. Taking the blame. Feeling like dirt. These very bruises that coated her body, for Sammi. But this, this was for Katherine. Katherine wasn't doing this for Sammi, she was doing something for herself for once.

When she crossed the flames into Sammi's spot, her suit was burning away in places. Then a beam of blackness struck her and she was shoved far back. Katherine absorbed the darkness and mustered all the energy she could grasp. Time was running out and so she used these moments to do what she does best. Protect Sammi.

Another blast was hurled. Katherine absorbed that one as well. She could feel the Dark Matter try to corrupt her but she fought it with every ounce of her being. She stood in front of Sammi and buried her sword in the ground to keep her footing.

"Katherine!" Sammi cried out but Katherine shoved her back.

"No!" Katherine told her and took another hit.

_"Stupid girl, why won't you change!?"_

"Because I have willpower."

Katherine used the light and dark energy to siphon up a blast to fire back. She never wanted to end someone so bad. Then she knew how to do it. She cupped her hands and the energy was released in her hands. The energy was growing stronger and soon she exploded in dark and bright light.

_"NOO! Stop! It burns!"_

As the light expanded, everything corrupted by the Overlord was converted back to normal. The faux serpentine flickered and vanished as if they were just illusions. The dark fire was extinguished. The balance was restored. The Dark Lloyd host was destroyed and the Overlord was locked back in the Dark Island. When the light ended, Katherine was discarded near the portal with Sammi next to her.

"Kathy? Are you okay? You look more pale than usual." Sammi asked.

Katherine's eyes were half open. Her breathing was shallow. Her pale skin was a drained albino pale. The girl was a goner for sure.

"S-sammi. Don't worry about me. I don't need all this attention."

"Kathy, you're dying."

"I-_cough-_know. For my funeral, play _Leave Out All the Rest _by Linkin Park. I always-_cough_- loved that song."

"Why'd you do it?" Sammi was starting to cry now.

"Sammi, I've always protected you. This time. I did something, for-_cough_-me." This last cough made blood come up.

"Katherine, please don't die."

"I only have a little power left. Sammi, go through the portal. At Max's house, is my backpack. It's got my prized possessions. Keep them. The password for my laptop is your name. Everything is yours. I'm sorry. I shoulda' gave you your birthday present. I'm-_cough, cough_- sorry." Katherine had tears streaming down her face. Blood was streaming down the side of her mouth.

"Katherine, I-"

"Sammi, the best death is the death you prepare for. One with no regrets. When you choose to die. I'm not scared because I wanted this. Now go live your life. You belong in Ninjago because you're the daughter of Garmadon. I need you to be strong. As long as you are happy, I will live on. I am always with you. I am your sister." Katherine was slurring and talking slower. Her time was coming.

"Garmadon!" She weakly called.

"Katherine, are you-?" He stopped his question.

"Dying. Yes. But I was wrong. You were right. You did protect me. You helped me find the light in the darkness and I used that against evil. Thank you, so much. I trusted you from the start."

The Ninja gathered.

"Can y'all give me a big hug? I've wanted a family for so long. You're my first." When she received the hug she slipped off into the void. _Sammi._


	17. Epilogue

Sammi was given the backpack by Max who entered the portal still in his room. When the finale ended of course. Sammi stayed in Ninjago with her family, the Garmadon's. However when Katherine was buried a purple glow appeared in everyone's eyes at the funeral except Sammi's. Their memory was wiped of the entire event and Sammi went through the portal and was adopted by Max's family.

With Katherine still in her memory, Sammi opened the laptop. The password was correct. She and Max were looking at the files. The most recent being labeled _Sammi's Birthday Present, rewritten. _The two opened it and began to read: _Bright and iridescent sunlight poured inside the curtained windows of a girl. She awoke from a wonderful dream and she wished it didn't have to end. She'd been dreaming about the way of the ninja again. Her dreams had been getting stranger every night and more detailed. It was something about that lone figure that intrigued her. The girl wiped the sand from her eyes and tasted morning in her mouth, it tasted awful._


End file.
